


Detectives

by Blue_Victoria



Series: Detectives [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, AU, Dangan Ronpa - Freeform, Dangan Ronpa 2 - Freeform, Detective AU, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Humor, M/M, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Victoria/pseuds/Blue_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crouching down behind large boxes of... well Hinata doesn't know what's inside them and, frankly, doesn't want to find out, is himself and his new partner, Komaeda.<br/>"This is by far your worst idea yet!" Hinata whispers aggressively, clenching his teeth and glaring daggers towards the slightly taller albino, "'Let's go in unarmed, we'll be in and out, they won't even know we were there'" Hinata murmurs, trying to do an impression of Komaeda's voice, making large hand gestures as he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic. Don't judge me too harshly.

Crouching down behind large boxes of... well Hinata doesn't know what's inside them and, frankly, doesn't want to find out, is himself and his new partner, Komaeda.  
"This is by far your worst idea yet!" Hinata whispers aggressively, clenching his teeth and glaring daggers towards the slightly taller albino, "'Let's go in unarmed, we'll be in and out, they won't even know we were there'" Hinata murmurs, trying to do an impression of Komaeda's voice, making large hand gestures as he does.

"I don't sound like that," Komaeda pouts, placing a hand over his heart in a mock hurt. Hinata just stares at him, face hard and emotionless, not saying anything; his letting his eyes do all the talking and at the moment they're saying 'When we get out of here I am going to rip your intestines out and strangle you with them'. Komaeda seems to get the general idea of what Hinata's thinking, if not spot on and shuffles slightly away from him. Hinata turns his attention back to warehouse exit, which is approximately 250 feet away.

"When we get out of here I'm going to get a McFlurry..." Komaeda mutters, "with smarty bits..."

"The only thing you'll be getting when we get out of here is my foot down your throat!" Hinata states aggressively.

"So harsh..." Hinata doesn't even have to turn his focus to Komaeda to know that he's smirking. The sound of the warehouse shutter being re-opened fills the air around them. Hinata and Komaeda look at each other in unison. Komaeda opens his mouth but Hinata cuts him off before he can say anything.

"Shut. Up." Hinata says low, drawing his eyebrows together. Komaeda simply smirks again.

"How are you with a 'hands on' approach?" Komaeda murmurs. Hinata knows he means taking down these men with no weapons, but obviously making it sound like an innuendo...

"Fine." Is all he replies with and undoes the top button of his shirt and slips is tie off; wrapping it around his left hand. "Don't do anything stupid." Komaeda smirks once again and stands up, along with Hinata and they make their way towards the group of men.

~ 5 Hours Earlier ~

"Togami, wants to see you in his office," Chihiro, one of Hinata's many few friends, says timidly. Hinata must of made a face because Chihiro starts flapping her hands around and screws her face up tightly, "Ah, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about!"

"Uh..." Hinata starts, glancing away from Chihiro, "There might be... But I can worm my way out of it. I have a perfectly good excuse as to why the coffee machine and the vending machine are not working-" Hinata starts to panic, and his panic only increases when Peko -another only real friend Hinata has- decides to jump into their conversation.

"There was that incident with the gold fish." Peko says in monotone, folding her arms.

"Ah!" Chihiro squeals, "that was you!" she says it more like a statement then a question.

"It looked constantly hungry!" Hinata shouts defensively, "How was I supposed to know that if you fed fish too much they could die!" Hinata runs a hand through his hair irritably.

"Just deny everything," Peko says, walking away, patting Hinata's shoulder as she does.

"Ok." Hinata mutters half to himself half to Chihiro, who looks like their about to cry over the deceased gold fish, "R.I.P Goldy... and Hinata" Hinata murmurs as he walks towards the office.

 

Hinata knocks on the door of Togami's office and instantly regrets it. 'Just go in there and deny everything' he thinks to himself as he hears a "Come in" from someone inside. Hinata opens the door and rushes into the office. Before Togami could say anything Hinata is talking, and words won't stop coming out of his mouth.

"The coffee machine was not my fault! The gold fish also, not my fault! The vending machine may or may not of been my fault-"

"Hinata-"

"Okay so the vending machine was my fault! - But it ate my money! I wasn't going to come away from it without what I wanted out of it!"

"Hinata. That's not why we called you in here," Naegi, Togami's partner, says smiling.

"Oh?" Hinata walks over to leather chair and stands in front of Togami's desk, "Ahem, could I go out and come back in and try this again?"

"No. Sit down." Togami orders, and Hinata obliges.

"It's OK Hinata," Naegi chimes, "we knew about the gold fish and the vending machine deserved it by the sound of it."

"We will, however, talk about the coffee machine some other time." Togami promises, and folds his hands In front of him on the desk.

"I bet we will..." Hinata says, punching the air in mock excitement. Hinata was so busy talking and worrying that he didn't see the young, white haired young man sitting in the other leather chair beside him, "Uh... who's that?" Hinata questions, moving his hand in the mans direction.

"'That'," Togami starts, "Is Nagito Komaeda, he will be assisting you on the next case, which is about to be explained to you."

"Okay then," Hinata muses, and holds out a hand to Komaeda, "Hello, I'm-"

"Hajime Hinata," Komaeda says, and shakes Hinata's hand, "I know who you are, and so does the rest of the population who reads the newspaper."

"I didn't know I was so famous," Hinata replies, rolling his eyes and letting go of Komaeda's hand. Of course Hinata knows his 'that' famous, that's what makes his life so difficult. You solve a few cases and then BAM, your like the queen or something; and its hard being the queen. You never know who's your real friend and who's just using you for some reason or another.

"Well," Togami starts, handing a folder over to Hinata, "the body of a young woman named Mioda Ibuki, was found in the park a few miles from here in the early hours of this morning. The coroners suspect she was murdered, they are finalising her cause of death now."

"And you want me to find the person responsible," Hinata says, unenthusiastically, "with hardly any information about her at all?"

"Too difficult for you?" Togami smirks, and its not a nice one.

"Hah..." Naegi joins in hastily, "what Togami means is,-"

"No Makoto, I know what I mean," Togami states, cutting Naegi off.

"You're our best detective," Naegi continues, "it won't be too hard for you; you've solved cases with no information at all before!" Naegi has too much faith in him, Hinata thinks

"Alright," Hinata sighs, closing the folder, "Come on Komaeda," Hinata ushers Komaeda out of the office and tells him to follow him.

 

They arrive at Hinata's office. Hinata instantly starts up his laptop and drapes his blazer over his desk chair. It takes a while for Hinata to realise that Komaeda is just standing in the doorway of his office like a lost puppy. "You can come in you know," Hinata says while reading the file about Ibuki again.

"Oh OK!" Komaeda gushes and closes the door behind him. He walks over to Hinata and starts to read over his shoulder. Hinata try's to concentrate while Komaeda's hair starts to tickle his neck. Hinata turns his head to look at Komaeda, his washed grey eyes scanning the information.

"Can you not?" Hinata says handing him the file, "that's extremely annoying, just ask for the file"

"Oh OK!" Komaeda takes the file and continues to read.

After a while of reading and exchanging information, Togami comes in and gives them an address of a potential witness and leaves with warning that the witness is a bit shaken up.

"I think we should just go and ask her questions now before she forgets anything." Komaeda suggests, standing up from the couch.

"I don't think that's such a good idea..." Hinata says, trailing off towards the end.

"Why not?"

"Because Togami says she's slightly upset about what she saw; we don't want to make her worse." Hinata explains, hoping it sinks into Komaeda's brain that its not good to interrogate people that are not in a position to comply with them.

"Yeah but if we don't," Komaeda says, emphasising the 'don't', "the trauma may make her forget what she saw." He has a good point, Hinata thinks.

"Alright," Hinata says, but quickly puts a finger in the air, "but I still don't think its a good idea and if it ends badly, your responsible."

"That's absolutely, 100%, OK with me." Komaeda gleams, this makes Hinata laugh, he's got both his eyes squinted shut and his smile is almost bigger then his face.

"Okay," Hinata says, returning the smile. He picks up his blazer and leaves to ask questions to a, potentially, hysterical witness... what could possibly go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Komaeda insisted on driving and Hinata didn't complain, and had no reason to either, so they are currently sitting in Komaeda's car awkwardly listening to the radio on volume 4.

"So.." Hinata starts, "What made you want to become a detective?"

"I want to make people happy." Is all Komaeda replies with, while watching the road intently.

"Why not a doctor then? Or a counsellor?" Hinata asks, he just can't stand the silence any longer. Komaeda turns his head slightly to the side and purses his lips.

"Hmm..." he hums, "I did try the medical route but I just couldn't get my head around it, and I tried counselling as well but not many people are comfortable opening up... even if they had been coming to see you regularly. I also tried teaching, but it turns out I don't have the patience for that."

"I tried teaching as well," Hinata says, just to keep the conversation going, "I got fired from my first TA job though."

"How come?" Komaeda asks, a smirk forming on his face.

"Lets just say the ten year olds didn't know their place," Hinata says, pressing the button for the window to go up. Komaeda just laughs.

"And you thought you could put them in their place?" Komaeda asks, looking at Hinata for the first time during the whole journey.

"Yes." Hinata says blankly, "but the head teacher thought not." This made Komaeda laugh again; Hinata smiled. Komaeda's laugh is almost contagious.

The rest of the car journey continued in silence, listening to the radio on volume 2 now. Even more painful.

 

They arrive at a shabby area; sort of run down. Its the type of area where people cross the road when they see someone else coming in the opposite direction.

Komaeda goes to get out of the car but Hinata puts a hand on his arm to stop him; Komaeda then settles back into his seat, rolling his eyes as he does.

"Okay," Hinata starts, "When we get in there-"

"I'll keep quiet and let you do all the talking." Komaeda says, not looking at Hinata.

"Umm..." Hinata hums, with a puzzled look on his face, "no I was just going to say don't touch anything, you'd be surprised how funny people can get when their belongings are touched by strangers." Komaeda turns his head and looks at Hinata with an almost surprised expression.

"Oh... I thought-"

"Yeah, I'm not the type to take away someone's freedom of speech," Hinata smiles and gets out the car.

 

"Thank you for cooperating with us, I know its been very traumatic for you." Komaeda says, trying not to be patronising.

"No its completely fine, I want whoever did this to that poor girl to be taken down for what he or she did! Its just too sad!" Asahina, the witness, cries.

"OK, when you're ready we are going to ask you a series of questions, we'd appreciate it if you answered as fully as you could." Hinata says, getting a small notebook and pen out of the inside of his blazer pocket.

"I'll try," Asahina weeps, "please take a seat detectives." She motions to the three seated couch opposite her two seated one. Hinata and Komaeda do as she says and sit down.

"What time would you say you were out when the incident took place?" Hinata asks, scribbling down 'time' in his notebook.

"Oh, about 10pm. I'd just had to run to the corner shop; I was out of cat food," Asahina explains, getting another tissue.

"And you saw the incident, on your way there or on your way back?" Hinata continues.

"On the way back," Asahina answers, "so it must of been about 10:15pm. I couldn't of taken any longer then that."

"Describe the attacker, approximate height, build... anything that stood out to you?" Komaeda asks, shuffling over to Hinata to get a look at his notebook.

"Umm, I wasn't that close so I couldn't tell you the height, but the attacker appeared to be slim." Asahina sniffed.

"What happened? What did this person do exactly?" Komaeda questions.

"I don't know," Asahina wails, "he threw her and... I don't know" She put her head in her hands and started to cry uncontrollably.

"He?" Komaeda says out loud, "what makes you think it was a he?"

"I don't know! OK! It just seemed like a he!" she shouts, tears streaming down her face.

"Its okay," Hinata says calmly standing up, dragging Komaeda up by his tie as he does, "you don't have to answer anymore questions, we'll be leaving now."

 

Hinata stalks to the car still holding onto Komaeda's tie. When they reach it Hinata spins on his heel and faces Komaeda, "Why?" is all Hinata says. Komaeda looks at him baffled.

"I don't know what you mean?" He says, tilting his head to the side in query.

"You could see she was getting distressed and yet you continued to press for answers; my question is, why?" Hinata lets go of Komaeda's tie and starts to make large hand gestures as he speaks.

"Chill out," Komaeda says, putting his hands up defensively, "like you said, if something goes wrong I'll take the blame."

"That's not..." Hinata starts, mouth gaping, "Just... ugh," Hinata groans, clenching his hands into fists.

"You know... you may have anger issues..." Komaeda airs, after a long pause. Hinata's head shoots to the side to look at him, eyes glaring.

"Thanks for that observation," Hinata says, still staring Komaeda down.

"Your welcome!" Komaeda chirps. Hinata turns his body so he's completely facing him and sighs.

"I won't say anything about her crying and shouting, as long as you don't pull anything like that again in the future." Hinata couldn't let this guy get a lecture off of Togami on his first day, especially on Tuesdays, Naegi leaves the office at 2pm on a Tuesdays, so he wouldn't be there to keep Togami's shit together when he goes off on one.

"Wait so... your not going to-"

"No," Hinata says promptly, stopping Komaeda from saying anything else, "come on lets go to the park the body was found at." Hinata opens the front passenger door and gets inside.

 

Back in Komaeda's car, listening to the same damn radio channel on the same damn volume. Hinata leans over and turns it off, before he loses anymore brain cells listening to it. Komaeda looks at Hinata occasionally, not for long though. Komaeda looks at him again and this time Hinata says something, "Can I help you?" Komaeda jumps a little when Hinata speaks, clearly not expecting the brunette talk.

"No -I mean yes, well... can I ask you a question?" Komaeda stutters.

"Ask away," Hinata says, sinking even lower into his seat.

"Why didn't you tell Togami about what happened during the interview?" Komaeda asks, pulling into the parks car park.

"Because it's not that big of deal," Hinata answers, "besides, I don't hate you."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"You're a decent person and you don't deserve to have Togami attack you on your first day, trust me I did you a favour," Hinata continues before Komaeda could say anything else, "and, if Asahina decides to complain, which she won't, I'll back you up and say she was hysterical, OK?"

"But why?" Komaeda asks, "We don't even know each other."

"Because I feel like I can trust you," Hinata says, mostly to himself. Its hard for Hinata to make friends, and he feels like he can be friends with Komaeda.

"For some reason, that statement alone, answers my question." Komaeda says looking at Hinata knowingly.

"Come on, lets check the crime scene out." Hinata and Komaeda get out the car and close their doors in unison, Hinata can't help but think that it was like something out of 'The Men In Black'. Komaeda must of thought of something similar because he starts to smirk and looks over to Hinata. Hinata, not willing to admit to Komaeda, or himself, that they're on the same wave length just rolls his eyes and starts to walk towards the park.

Hinata comes to the 'DO NOT CROSS' tape and swiftly limbos under it. He continues walking only to hear a ripping sound, when looks behind him he sees Komaeda's foot on the yellow tape, with a panicked expression on his face. Hinata starts to walk towards him, but before he gets to Komaeda, it gets progressively worse. Komaeda tries to get the tape off his foot but fails, he is unaware that the tape is still not off and he goes to walk forward only to fall flat on his face. Hinata speeds up looking around to see if anyone saw, fortunately for Komaeda even the pathway seems to of been cornered off for the investigation.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asks, trying to hide his laugh as he helps Komaeda up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Komaeda says, dusting himself off, "that was a bit embarrassing, huh?"

"Err, do you want me to answer that?" Hinata asks, letting out a slight chuckle.

"No, I don't," Komaeda laughs. 

"Hope you had a nice trip..." Hinata says, pursing his lips in a tight line.

"Funny," Komaeda whispers.

"Ever been to Niagara Falls?"

"No, Hinata, I haven't," Komaeda replies, shaking his head.

"What about Stack It Alley?"

"Are you done?" Komaeda asks, eyebrows raised.

"Yes," Hinata breathes, "lets go."

"Right," Komaeda responds.

"But," Hinata whispers loudly, placing his hands on Komaeda's shoulders as if to steady him, "try not to fall over." Komaeda places his hands on Hinata's arms.

"I'll try not to," he says seriously. Hinata's smile grows again and he punches Komaeda's arm lightly.

 

The crime scene completely wipes away Hinata's 'once in a blue moon' smile. Anything that could have been used as evidence has been taken by the person responsible for Ibuki's murder. Its just Hinata and Komaeda there so... anything Hinata does can not be judged because a few moments ago Komaeda fell flat on his face, so he is no position to judge Hinata!

"FUCK YOU GOD!" Hinata yells and kicks a pebble against a tree. Komaeda is clearly shocked by this outburst and steps away from Hinata slightly.

"Hinata." Komaeda says his name like he's a kid been caught eating a crayon. Hinata slowly turns his head to face Komaeda, who is shaking his head.

"I'm not eating a crayon," Hinata pouts, crossing his arms.

"What?" Komaeda asks confusion clearly in his voice.

"I don't know!" Hinata says, dropping his hands to his sides, "I expected more then just grass and a few pebbles."

"It is a park." Komaeda looks over at Hinata who just stares at him.

"No shit Sherlock," Hinata says exasperated.

"Your phone is buzzing." Komaeda points to Hinata's trouser pocket.

"Yes thank you," Hinata says, looking at Komaeda laugh silently out the corner of his eye as he puts the phone to his ear, "Hello?"

"Hinata, its Togami,"

"Togami," Hinata swaps ears for the phone, "what's up?"

"Take a break from the Ibuki case and head to the address I'm sending over now, its important," Togami states and hangs up. Hinata waits for the email and blinks when he see's the address.

"What is it Hinata?" Komaeda inquires, looking over Hinata's shoulder.

"Looks like Togami wants us to go look into some drug dealers."


	3. Chapter 3

"A warehouse?" Komaeda questions. Hinata doesn't know if he's asking him or just stating the obvious as usual. They start walking towards the metal shutter, "Its not open." Komaeda, yet again stating the obvious, says and kicks it.

"Why?" Hinata asks dumbfounded, "there could be people In there and you just kicked a METAL shutter." Komaeda doesn't seem to see what's wrong with that and walks away.

After a few minutes of walking they come to a backdoor, which surprisingly, is open, "Its open!" Komaeda beams and opens it all the way.

"I don't think we should go in there unarmed," Hinata says, grabbing onto Komaeda's arm before he starts skipping happily into a warehouse full of, murderous, drug dealers that hate the police.

"We'll be fine," Komaeda sings, "We'll be in and out, they won't even know we were there." Hinata can't help but face palm at that.

"Komaeda," Hinata says, trying to be nonchalant and placing both hands on Komaeda's shoulders, "there might be drug dealers in there, and if there is we could get killed." Komaeda just smiles.

"You said there 'might' be drug dealers in there and that we 'could' be killed." Hinata can't help but stare, his face twisted, mouth open; its so attractive.

"Komaeda," Is all Hinata replies with, still holding the same expression on his face.

"Hinata, it will be fine, lets go." Before Hinata could even register what was happening Komaeda slipped into the warehouse.

"Komaeda!" Hinata yells and runs in after him.

 

~Present Time~

After managing to come out of the warehouse in one piece, they called the police and got them to come arrest the, currently unconscious, drug dealers. Once the police went inside Hinata took this as an opportunity to beat the living day lights out of Komaeda, well try's to anyway.

"Come on Hinata, it wasn't that bad..." Komaeda heaves, speed walking away from a very angry, and currently dangerous, Hinata.

"Komaeda I suggest you stop talking," Hinata replies, fist's clenched together.

"We're alive aren't we?" Komaeda says defensively.

"I am. You, however, not for much longer!" Hinata yells and lunges for Komaeda, Komaeda makes a chocked squeal and backs into his car.

"I'd like a smarty Mc Flurry before you end my life," Komaeda says in rush. Hinata stops and starts laughing.

"How ironic," Hinata laughs, "you want a 'smarty' Mc Flurry, right? Yet you are not smart, in fact, you haven't proven to me you have even ONE brain cell!" Hinata sticks his finger in the air aggressively and points it at Komaeda. After a long pause Komaeda starts laughing, tears streaming down his face and clutching his stomach. Hinata just stares for a moment deciding what to do.

"Hinata," Komaeda says, wiping away his tears, "you are constantly making me laugh."

"Funny that," Hinata replies, "you are constantly making me cry!" He throws his hands up in the air in defeat and gets into the front passenger seat of Komaeda's car.

 

They are, once again, in Komaeda's car. Hinata is currently glaring at Komaeda, trying to make him as uncomfortable as possible. Radio volume: 7. Hinata's irritation level: Slowly rising. Risk of Komaeda dying on a scale of 1-10: 11. If death occurs the cause would be: Strangled with Hinata's seatbelt.

"Could you umm-" Komaeda starts, but Hinata cuts him off before anything else could fall from his mouth.

"Sorry, did I say you could talk?" Hinata raises both eyebrows. Komaeda's face slowly turns into a smile, "stop that," Hinata snaps.

"Yeah, you probably do have anger issues."

"Only when I'm around you," Hinata says low. Komaeda just smiles again and makes a hard right, "Komaeda, where are we going?" Hinata asks peering into Komaeda's face.

"I told you," Komaeda smiles, "I want a smarty Mc Flurry." Hinata just glares and glares and glares. Komaeda's smile just grows and grows and grows, "You can come in with me if you want, I'll pay," Komaeda says, pulling into a parking space.

"I'd rather stick pins in my eyes." Hinata says in monotone. Komaeda looks over at him and frowns.

"Stop being so pissy!" Komaeda huffs folding his arms, Hinata copies and they both look out their windows in unison; this just angers Hinata even more.

They sit like that for a long while, like two school children who have just fought over a toy and broke it.

Another moment passes...

And another...

And... another.

This is ridiculous, Hinata thinks and turns to look at Komaeda. Komaeda must of thought the same thing because he looks over at the same time as Hinata. They both roll their eyes and laugh, "This is stupid," Hinata says and the other nods, "Lets go get a Mc Flurry," Hinata says and smiles at Komaeda.

"OK!" Komaeda yells and jumps out the car, Hinata laughs, again, and follows the slightly taller one into McDonalds.

 

Komaeda got a smarty Mc Flurry, like he said he would and Hinata got the same. They sit in silence for a little while; Komaeda's sitting opposite Hinata in the booth, staring down at his ice-cream.

"Sorry," Komaeda murmurs. Hinata looks up and stares at him, Komaeda's not meeting his eyes; he looks generally upset.

"Its okay, you don't have to apologise." Hinata mutters, he's not sure why... but he does.

"No I do," Komaeda says looking into the others eyes, determination written across his face, "you're right, I was stupid I could of got us killed; I should of listened and I don't blame you if you hate me for it." The last part sends something through Hinata making him feel like, what he can only describe as, shit.

"I don't hate you," Hinata says sighing, "I guess I really do have an anger problem." Komaeda laughs a bit at that.

"Yeah, I think you do."

"Well, I didn't used to, it must be you that made me develop it," the brunette shakes his head. Komaeda smiles.

"You know," Komaeda starts, "I had an amazing first day, if this is what its going to be like all the time I don't think I'm ever going to want to retire." This makes Hinata laugh.

"I know what you mean, despite almost dying, this is the most fun I've had in ages." Hinata admits. This makes Komaeda's smile grow bigger.

"Really?" He says innocently.

"Really, really," Hinata replies.

"So I made a great impression?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Hinata laughs, "but you certainly made today more bearable... even if I did want to kill you multiple times." Komaeda just laughs.

 

After finishing up in McDonalds, Komaeda offers to drive Hinata home and Hinata accepts.

So they are in Komaeda's car... again. Radio off. Awkward level: 0. Is Komaeda's life currently in danger, no.

"So," Komaeda begins, "what made you want to become a detective?"

"I watched too much CSI," Hinata answers. Komaeda chuckles and pulls into Hinata's drive way, "Okay, well... see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yep," Komaeda says, tapping the steering wheel. Hinata sits there a bit longer in an awkward silence.

"Do you want to come in?" Hinata asks, face palming himself mentally.

"Are you sure? I don't want to intrude," Komaeda says in a mock voice. He's obviously making fun of the cliché.

"Just get out the car." Hinata rolls his eyes and steps out the car, getting his keys out as he does.

 

"Would you like a drink?" Hinata asks, walking into the kitchen.

"I'm okay thanks," Komaeda replies, walking into the kitchen after Hinata.

"Okey Dokey," Hinata sings, picking up his house phone, "I'm going to order pizza... do you want to stay?"

"Are you sure?" Komaeda asks, Hinata just dials the pizza the number.

"Hello, can I have one medium cheese pizza and one," he pauses and looks at Komaeda raising his eyebrows.

"Oh, I'll have a medium ham and pineapple." Hinata pulls a face and tells the person down the phone the last order; and puts the phone down.

"Ham and pineapple?" Hinata asks, scrunching his nose up.

"Yeah, its well nice!" Komaeda says in various tones, "have you ever tried it?"

"Well, no but-"

"Then you are in no position to judge it."

"But the sound of it is just," Hinata can't find a word to describe it so he just grunts. Komaeda just laughs.

"Go through to the lounge, I'm just going to change out of this suit, I'll bring something for you too," Hinata says and goes to walk out the kitchen.

"It's okay, you don't have to lend me your clothes." Komaeda puts his hands up, "Its fine."

"No you need to change out of that suit, its torn and its dirty." Hinata grimaces, remembering the fight.

"Alright..." Komaeda says in a small voice.

Hinata changes into grey sweat pants and a white top. He gets Komaeda the same type of grey sweat pants and a black top. While Komaeda changed Hinata paid for the pizza and sat down in the lounge and turned the TV on.

"Yum," is the first thing Komaeda says when he walks in eyeing the pizza. Hinata never realised how slim and pale Komaeda is until now, the black top makes him appear really pale,

"Here is your abomination for a pizza," Hinata says placing it on the coffee table in front of Komaeda.

"Abomination?" Komaeda mimics, "At least I'm not boring like you; who has only plain cheese?"

"Loads of people," Hinata answers, like its obvious.

"Boring," Komaeda states and bites into his pizza.

"Gross," Hinata says and bites into his own pizza. They sit like that for a while, eating and watching Simon Cowell make fun of someone on the X-Factor. Hinata's just about to comment on it when Komaeda shoves a piece of his pizza in Hinata's face.

"Try it," Komaeda says, waving the triangle in his face.

"I am not putting my taste buds through that, I'm sorry," Hinata laughs, moving away from the thing.

"Hinata, how do you know you don't like it until you've tried it," Komaeda looks at the other with mock shame on his face.

"This is the last time I ask you round for dinner," Hinata says and bites into the pizza Komaeda's holding.

"Well..." Komaeda muses, watching the brunettes face intently. Hinata says nothing and carries on eating his own pizza, "You like it don't you?" Komaeda yells. Hinata still says nothing, "You owe the pizza an apology for calling it an abomination." Komaeda smiles and holds the pizza out to Hinata again, "go on, apologise."

"I am not apologising to a pizza, Komaeda," Hinata states and stares at the albino.

"Well you should," Komaeda says shifting his body so he's facing Hinata, "Pizza has feelings too you know." Hinata moves so he's facing Komaeda.

"Pizza does not have feelings, Komaeda."

"How do you know?"

"Because its not alive, Komaeda."

"It might be," Komaeda whispers, "one day pizza could take over the world and eat us... as revenge for eating it. Anything is possible." They just stare at each other for a while, with Komaeda's pizza domination speech sinking to Hinata's brain.

"Komaeda I need to tell you something," Hinata whispers, leaning towards Komaeda.

"What?" Komaeda whispers, leaning towards Hinata; they're so close there noses are almost touching. Hinata looks into Komaeda's eyes for a long while, holding Komaeda's gaze; taking note of how long his eye lashes are. How delicate his cheekbones are and how soft his skin looks to touch. He slowly leans closer and opens his mouth,

"Some of the things you say kill my brain cells," Hinata says loudly, and leans away smiling. Komaeda just sits there with a blank expression; his eyes dazed. After a moment he smiles, a smile Hinata hasn't seen before and starts talking again.

After the pizzas gone they watch the rest of X-Factor, talking and making fun of what's happening on screen. Once its over Komaeda leaves and Hinata gets ready for bed.

Hinata lays in bed for a while thinking about Komaeda, and how close they were not long ago. He reflects on everything that happened today. Meeting Komaeda in the office, then them being in Hinata's office; Komaeda reading over his shoulder and his hair tickling Hinata's neck. Sitting in Komaeda's car having a normal conversation, Komaeda freaking the witness out and then Hinata freaking out and covering for Komaeda's mistake. Back in Komaeda's car: that damn radio. Komaeda falling over, Hinata being a pain. Warehouse: Komaeda being stupid, Hinata freaking out... and a bit more freaking out after that. McDonalds, pizza, Komaeda's face.

"Stop thinking Hinata," Hinata says out loud and rolls over, "I'm trying to go to sleep." And he does, unaware of the chaos that's going to happen tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning Hinata!" Komaeda chirps, walking into Hinata's office holding two cups of coffee. Hinata just hums and stares at the coffee. Komaeda notices the brunette is in a trance and moves the coffee around in a circle, watching Hinata's eyes follow the motion of the drink.

"Cut it out you dick!" Hinata yells, standing up and taking the coffee off a hysterical Komaeda.

"You seem dazed," Komaeda coughs, sipping his coffee trying to hide his smile... and failing.

"I'm thinking," Hinata says sipping his coffee, "Togami just informed me there was another murder, in the same place as Ibuki's murder... and they were killed in the same way." Komaeda chokes on his coffee,

"Does that mean the two murders were done by the same person?"

"Probably," Hinata says, rolling his eyes; he tends to that a lot nowadays, "Okay, so lets go." Komaeda drinks the last of his coffee in a rush and bins it.

"I'm driving," says Hinata. Komaeda doesn't protest.

 

"Nice car," Komaeda says after five minutes of driving. He see's Komaeda go to touch the glove compartment out of the corner of his eye,

"Don't even think about it." He hears Komaeda snicker,

"Do you have eyes on the side of your head now?"

"No, I can just detect when idiots are being idiots," says Hinata emotionless. Komaeda laughs again, for longer this time.

"You make me feel so special," Komaeda says, his voice ringing throughout the car.

"I try." Hinata says blankly. Komaeda smirks at this reply.

 

When they pull into the parks car park Hinata instantly starts laughing uncontrollably and Komaeda just sighs,

"Hinata," Komaeda sighs.

"Try not to kill yourself on the yellow tape," Hinata laughs.

"And there it is." Hinata just laughs harder at Komaeda's reaction; he just looks so done with everything.

 

Hinata's smile is, once again, wiped away because when he gets to the crime scene there is nothing there again,

"I hate everything," Hinata says in a low voice and sighs. This time its Komaeda's turn to laugh,

"We haven't even looked around yet, don't lose hope."

"Alright," Hinata complies, "but we won't find anything."

 

~ 30 Minutes later ~

"THERE IS NOTHING HERE!" Hinata yells, "I'M DONE, I GIVE UP!"

"Hinata!" Komaeda shouts, "Calm down, will you?"

~ Another 30 Minutes Later ~

Hinata is laying flat out on the grass on his back, "I can't even be bothered to be not bothered." Komaeda, who is standing by Hinata's head just laughs, and lays down next to him; their shoulders brushing ever so slightly.

"That cloud looks like a piece of pizza." Komaeda states in a singsong voice. Hinata turns his head to face Komaeda, who's still looking at the clouds, "Its a sign of their domination Hinata."

"Of course it is," the slightly smaller one replies, and looks back up at the sky.

"We will solve this case," Komaeda softly says, turning to face the brunette, "you'll see."

"I hope so," Hinata says and turns his face to see Komaeda, "or Togami is going to re-enact a scene from Macbeth." Komaeda chuckles lightly, Hinata turns his face back up at the sky again.

"I hope you don't mind me saying," Komaeda starts, "but you're really funny."

"I'm a realist," Hinata snorts, "I say it how it is; not many people like that..." Hinata trails off. They lay in silence staring up at the sky for a moment or two before Hinata speaks again, "I can never tell if people actually like me... or if they're just using me because I'm apparently 'famous'." Hinata says thickly. Komaeda is silent for a while before he speaks,

"Well, I like you," he says silvery, "not because your 'famous', but because your funny and fun to be around. Even though your a bit hot-headed and have undiagnosed anger issues, your really nice and you care; you may act like you don't but... I know the only reason you shout at me is because you care." This makes Hinata turn his head to look at Komaeda, who is already looking his way, smiling.

Hinata has never really thought about why Komaeda, doing stupid things, makes his blood boil. If one of he's previous work partners ran into a warehouse full of drug dealers, he wouldn't of run after them he'd just stay outside and dig their grave for them. But with Komaeda, he ran inside without giving it a second thought. Actually, thinking about it, if something bad happened to Komaeda... no, Hinata can't think about that, the thought is making his stomach tie together in a knot and a lump is forming in his throat.

"Hello earth to Hinata?" Komaeda is kneeling over him, peering into his face.

"Sorry," Hinata mumbles, sitting up right, "I was thinking about something."

"Yeah, I could tell," laughs Komaeda, "while you were spacing out we both got a message from Togami." Hinata stands up and takes his phone out of his pocket and Komaeda follows suit.

"Ugh," Hinata groans, "I completely forgot."

"Forgot what? What does this message mean?"

"Every year Togami and Naegi throw this... Party, I guess. Everyone from the police force goes and Togami invites all his higher-up buddies and anyone else whose done him or Naegi a favour in the past. Don't ask why they do it; its all to do with Togami's image or whatever. Its pretty stupid. And this message is basically a reminder that its still on tomorrow."

"Oh," Komaeda says in a small voice, "well, I've been invited... does that mean he doesn't hate me?" Komaeda starts to smile.

"Naegi sends out the invites," Hinata says laughing, "If Togami sent them out, it would just be him and Naegi there; Togami doesn't like anyone other then Naegi."

"Oh." Komaeda's smile disappears. Komaeda is so innocent Hinata thinks... and immediately regrets it because he can feel a blush creeping up his neck.

"Lets go ask some of the neighbours if they know anything." Hinata says and swiftly turns away so Komaeda can't see his ridiculously red face.

 

"Touko Fukawa, do you recall hearing or seeing anything yesterday night around 10pm?" Komaeda questions, nibbling on a biscuit he was offered by the owner of the previous house they were at.

"No I d-don't! What are you t-trying to s-say?" She stutters, clearly getting distressed. Poor Komaeda, he always gets the emotionally distressed ones, but he never loses his cool.

"We're not implying anything," Hinata reassures, "its just standard procedure."

"Well... I d-did hear something. I w-was taking the t-trash out and I heard arguing." Hinata and Komaeda look at each other in unison.

"How many voices? What were they saying?" Komaeda asks, pen at the ready.

"T-three voices. Two male one f-female I think..." a pause, "yeah, d-defiantly that."

"Thank you, is there anything else you witnessed?"

"N-no that's I-it."

 

They walk in silence for a little while. Hinata is practically buzzing, finally they have SOMETHING to go by!

"You can just yell if you want," Komaeda says as a matter-of-fact, "your pent up energy is putting me on edge."

"Oh, shut up Komaeda." Hinata trys to sound authoritative but fails and just sounds excited.

"Okay," Komaeda laughs, he's all to famous laugh, "by the way, what do people wear to this thing tomorrow?"

"Whatever you want," Hinata says and then imagines Komaeda turning up in a birthday suit and turns red, "w-with in reason of course!" Komaeda laughs really hard.

"You thought of something dirty didn't you?" Komaeda says, too innocently considering the context.

"N-no, shut up..." Hinata stutters and trips over his own foot.

"Mmhmm," Komaeda whistles, "so I don't have to wear anything too formal?"

"No. I just wear something 'casual'" Hinata answers, making quote marks in the air when he says the word casual. Komaeda just nods.

The rest of the day pans out normally, Hinata and Komaeda reported back to Togami about what Fukawa said and then worked a bit more on the case, had a few childish arguments and then went home.

~ The Togami Gathering ~

Hinata doesn't hate the Togami gatherings, he just... OK he hates them. It consists of four sets of people: the people who wear baggy clothing to hide their stolen alcohol, and drink like there's no such thing as a hangover, then there's the people who wear hardly any clothing and who -and I quote- 'get it on' with as many people as possible, then there's people like Togami who wear formal clothing and walk around with their nose in the air like their better than all us 'commoners'... and then there's people like Hinata who wear chinos and a white top with a black jacket and just drink diet coke in a corner and hope no one see's them... ok its only Hinata who does that.

When Hinata arrives at the party there must be about 300 people there already.

And the torture begins.

Considering its Togami's gathering you would of thought that the people here would be a bit more... What's the word? 'Classy' but no, everyone just wants to fuck everyone else. OK, he's exaggerating a bit.

"Hinata!"

"Hey, Chihiro," Hinata greets, "been hit on yet?"

"No," she replies giggling, "Mondo's made sure I don't..." she gestures to the big guy by the bar staring everyone down. Hinata can't help but chuckle.

"I guess these gatherings aren't too bad."

"No, they're not. If you turn a blind eye to all the awkward and embarrassing things the people do, its actually alright."

"Hinata." a voice bellows from behind him and he turns to see who the voice belongs to.

"Oh, hi Oowada," Chihiro's partner, who was just glaring at everyone at the bar, came out of (seemingly) no where.

"We haven't spoken in a while." Oowada, flashes a toothy grin to Hinata.

"No we haven't," Hinata returns the smile, "A year today isn't it?"

"Yeah," Oowada grimaces, "man I hate these things."

"Same," Hinata agrees, "you would've thought, it being Togami's thing and all, that people would act like human beings for once in their lives." Chihiro and Oowada just laugh.

"Whose that?" Hinata, Chihiro and Oowada all look in the direction of the voice. The girl is looking at Komaeda, he's wearing black skinny trousers that cling to his legs, a white top and a black jacket. "He's so hot!"

"What? No, he's more cute then hot." Some other girl comments.

"Isn't that Komaeda?" Chihiro asks, looking at Hinata, "your new work partner?"

"Uh, yeah." Is all Hinata muffles out, he is completely gob smacked, he never realised, until now, how attractive Komaeda is. He looks away from Komaeda and back to Oowada, before someone notices he's just staring.

"I saw that." Peko has joined the group and is staring at Hinata with a knowing smile.

"I have no idea what your talking about," Hinata lies.

"Mmhmm, I know what I saw." Peko points at her eyes then at Hinata's. Hinata leans away and shakes his head. Chihiro and Oowada laugh like they know what Peko's talking about.

"Hinata." Hinata looks around to find the voice but can't see anything, "alright, I know I'm short no need to take the piss." Hinata knows who that voice belongs to and looks downward slightly.

"Kuzuryuu, sorry I didn't see you down there" Hinata says and smiles.

"Shut up you dick weed." Kuzuryuu yells aggressively and punches Hinata's arm, hard.

"Ouch," Hinata whimpers, "good to see you too shorty." Kuzuryuu just hits him again.

"How about a re-match of pool," Kuzuryuu suggests, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, because if I remember rightly, I kicked your ass last time," Hinata says competitively.

"No, you cheated!"

"No, your just a sore LOSER!" Hinata yells and gains a few looks from some people around them and gets another punch from Kuzuryuu.

"Seriously though," Kuzuryuu says, "I declare a re-match."

"Nah," Hinata sighs, "too much effort."

"Wimp," Oowada coughs, and flashes another toothy grin in Hinata's direction when he frowns at him.

"Always was," Peko teases.

"Alright, alright," Hinata says, "Ok, one game only, prepare to lose... again."

"Hinata," Chihiro whispers, "Komaeda's been looking at you for a while now, I think you should invite him to come with us; he doesn't know anyone here."

"Oh, shit, yeah." Hinata walks towards Komaeda, who turned his gaze away when Hinata and his group looked over to him.

 

"Hey," Hinata greets, smiling.

"Hi..." Komaeda seems uncomfortable, "I don't know anyone here and people keep looking at me..."

"Let them stare," Hinata says and shrugs his shoulders, "it's because you... well you kind of stand out..." Hinata says, turning pink. He hopes Komaeda doesn't notice how pink he is right now.

"Do I?" Komaeda asks, seeming self-conscious, "I knew I shouldn't of come..."

"No!" Hinata protests, "its in a good way, you..." Hinata coughs, "you look good." Mentally face palms.

"Thanks, I guess," Komaeda says, cheeks turning pink. Hinata pretends he didn't see.

"Do you want to come with me- us." Hinata is going to die if he embarrasses himself anymore today.

"I don't want to intrude..."

"You won't be, come on." They start walking over to Hinata's group who have gathered around the pool table.

"Guys, this is Komaeda," Hinata says and gestures in Komaeda's general direction, "Komaeda this is Chihiro, Pekoyama, Kuzuryuu and Oowada."

"Sup," Kuzuryuu, says and throws a pool cue at Hinata, which Hinata catches impressively, with one hand, Kuzuryuu smiles and claps his hands, "nice one."

"You can break," Hinata says, placing the handle of the pool cue to the floor and resting both of his hands on the tip, "seeing as you lost our last game." Kuzuryuu's smile fades away and he breaks the triangle on the pool table.

"Didn't pot any?" Hinata pouts mockingly, "shame shorty."

"I will ram this stick so far up your-"

"Aggressive," Hinata says and pots a striped ball. Komaeda smirks and Kuzuryuu huffs and looks away from Hinata.

"Come on Kuzuryuu," says Oowada, "don't pout, the game hasn't even started yet." Chihiro giggles and leans against the pool table.

"We all know Hinata's going to win," Peko says and points her thumb over her shoulder to the bar, "drinks anyone?"

"The same as always," says Oowada, "and Fujisaki will have a lemonade." Chihiro nods.

"I'll have a diet coke," Hinata says and turns to his right to look at Komaeda, "and so will Komaeda" Komaeda nods in agreement, "what about you shorty?" Hinata grins.

"Vodka... Large." Kuzuryuu states, glaring at Hinata, "I guess Hinata is too precious to have a real drink."

"I'm not drinking," Hinata says and rolls his eyes, "I'd like to stay sane."

"Oh come on have a drink," Kuzuryuu pushes, "maybe then you'll have the guts to ask Komaeda out." Everyone stares at Hinata for instructions of how to respond. Hinata felt Komaeda tense beside him. Hinata just sighs and try's to play it cool... but on the inside he is freaking the fuck out and his death list has just gained another person.

"Kuzuryuu please," Peko says, "we're not 5, no need for the stupid remarks." Thank you Peko!

"What?" Kuzuryuu asks, "Am I the only one who noticed him staring at Komaeda when he arrived?"

"Everyone was looking at him when he came in," Oowada says, "I mean, come on, the guy doesn't exactly blend in, does he?" Thank you Oowada!

"Whatever," Kuzuryuu says, "you've got another shot Hinata." Hinata hits the white ball and smiles at Kuzuryuu.

"Your turn, bitch," Hinata gleams. That sounded so much better out loud then he expected it to and smiles even wider.

"Hinata come and help me with drinks," Peko announces, "that bar is having its barrels changed, and I'm not waiting in that queue, come to the bar on the other side of the house with me please." Hinata turns to Komaeda whose already looking in his direction.

"Make sure short round here doesn't move any of the balls, I'll be a few minutes," he says, handing Komaeda the pool cue.

"Sure thing," Komaeda beams, taking the pool cue. Hinata so didn't turn pink at the fact their hands touched slightly. He turns and walks away before Komaeda, or worse Kuzuryuu notices his blush.

 

"Just ignore him," Peko says, they're at the bar on the other side of the house, there's only 15 or 16 people in here. Quiet Hinata thinks.

"He's just trying to wind me up," Hinata says leaning his back against the bar, "Its not working though." Peko looks at him, raising one eyebrow, "what?"

"Nothing," she shrugs and leans against the bar, narrowing her eyes to look at something a little way away from her.

"What is it?" Hinata asks, looking at Peko's facial expressions.

"There's a-" but before she could finish a loud booming sound fills the atmosphere making everyone cover their ears, smoke fills the area near the entrance of the hall.

"A bomb!" Hinata yells, the sound of it going off has made his ears ring, "we've got to get these people out of here!" Peko nods and starts walking towards a group of people, Hinata does the same. A few moments later a guy with a gun comes running into the room shouting that everyone gets down on the ground or he'll shoot.

"Peko!" Hinata shouts and runs over to her.

"Everyone stop moving and shut up!" The guy is wearing black and has an ear piece in. There's more than one of them, Hinata notes to himself, "you!" the guy points his gun at a man, "close and lock the door, now!" the man runs to the door and does just what he was asked to, "you two," he points to two woman, "lock the windows and close the curtains," they hesitate, "now!" that's all the persuasion they need and they start charging towards the windows.

"This is a-" Hinata starts but is cut off by the man waving his gun at him.

"Shut up!" He yells, "everyone space out, I don't want anyone communicating!" everyone, including Hinata, just stands there staring. The man gets agitated and pulls the trigger and shoots the ceiling, "I said space out!" everyone conforms, and runs into a space.

What does this guy want? Money? Or is he just bored?  
Hinata looks around hastily, seeing if he knows anyone, other than Peko, in here; and he does, and he knows one person who is not going to be happy about this person being in here. Naegi is standing near the windows. R.I.P the guy in black when Togami finds out he's locked his partner in a room and is threatening to kill him.

For some reason Hinata's mind keeps drifting to Komaeda; wondering if he's okay... or if it's just this room that has a maniac in it. And Hinata finds himself hoping that it is just this room because the thought of Komaeda being shot by a man in black makes him feel sick.


	5. Chapter 5

"So," Kuzuryuu says, "what's it like being partnered up with Hinata?"

"Its fine," Komaeda replies sheepishly, "he makes the job fun, if I'm being honest."

"Hinata? Fun?" Kuzuryuu laughs, "please, he's only 'fun' when he's drunk." Komaeda's just about to defend Hinata when Chihiro pipes up.

"That's not true!" Chihiro protests and Oowada shakes his head at Kuzuryuu.

"Yeah it is." Kuzuryuu argues.

"He's really not," Komaeda says defensively, "how much time have you actually spent with him?"

"More than you," Kuzuryuu snorts.

"Kuzuryuu," Oowada says, "stop being an asshole, just because everyone prefers Hinata over you, doesn't mean you can slag him off behind his back; stop being a bitch."

"Alright, whatever." Kuzuryuu clicks his tongue, Komaeda is, very, angry for some reason, he doesn't know why but Kuzuryuu saying all that stuff about Hinata has made his blood boil.

"Do you remember the time we all went to that pub in France?" Chihiro said, voice small.

"Yeah!" Oowada yells, "man that was funny!"

"Yeah I guess," Kuzuryuu grumbles.

"What happened?" asked Komaeda.

"Well, we were in this pub, we were all about 19," Oowada begins, "and I was pretty drunk-"

"Pretty drunk?" Chihiro laughs.

"Alright, a lot drunk," Oowada continues, "and I started this fight with some guy about twice the size of myself; he would not back down-"

"He wouldn't? More like you wouldn't!"

"Fujisaki, am I telling the story or not?" Oowada smiles when Chihiro laughs and continues, "Anyway, a few punches were thrown and then, out of no where, Hinata appears shouting the odds, calling the guy every name under the sun. The guy swings at Hinata but he ducks and Hinata lands a punch into the guy's gut and tells him to get lost. Obviously the guy retaliated and tried to punch Hinata again but missed, because he was completely intoxicated. Then Hinata called him a, what was it? Dick bag?" Komaeda had to laugh at that, "and he charges at the guy, they go over a table, Hinata beats the shit out of him and then comes back over to our table and carries on drinking his orange juice like nothing happened."

"Yep, that's our Hinata," Chihiro chimes. Komaeda laughs, he never had Hinata down as that sort of person, he always seems so calm... actually no, he can totally see Hinata doing something like that.

Komaeda was just about to speak when a massive booming sound ringed in his ears. It sounds like its coming from the other end of the building, he thinks to himself... That's where Hinata went! Komaeda breaks out in a cold sweat and his heart starts to quicken and his panic only intensifies when he hears a gun shot ring out; also coming from where Hinata is.

"Stay here," Komaeda shouts to everyone and starts making his way to the other side of the building.

He rounds a corner and bumps into Togami, "Have you seen Makoto?" Togami asks panicked. Komaeda knows Togami means Naegi.

"No," Komaeda answers, "have you seen Hinata?" Komaeda asked, trying keep his voice steady.

"No." Togami answers, "Whoever is doing this has got people held captive in the furthest room."

"You don't think..." Komaeda trails off, his heart is now in his throat. What if Hinata is in there with that psychopath, he could be... No, Komaeda shakes his head, Hinata is too smart to get himself killed.

"Follow me," Togami walks up the stairs, Komaeda follows without question.

 

They're inside a study, Togami is instantly turning on multiple different screens- no monitors, "I have various, security camera's set up for times like these." Togami explains.

"Things like this have happened before?" Komaeda asks shocked.

"No, of course not idiot," Togami says frustrated, "I have them up when I have these gatherings, so if something happens I get the full story of what happened, not some drunken half-truth from some intoxicated plebeian. In case you haven't noticed there are over 500 people here." Well when he puts it like that, then yeah, it makes sense.

"There!" the monitors start to come into focus slowly. Its the same room, but they can see it from 5 different angles. Komaeda looks over at Togami who is searching the screen with panicked eyes; Komaeda knows who he's looking for. Togami's voice hitches in his throat... he's spotted Naegi.

"Komaeda," Togami says, "look towards the bar." Komaeda does what his told and looks at the monitor that's faced directly at the bar. A lump forms in Komaeda's throat and his heart feels like its going to come out his ribcage. Standing in front of the bar, arms folded across his chest is Hinata, staring at the guy in black who's pointing his gun at everyone and no one in particular.

"We have to get them out!" Komaeda yells.

"What do you propose we do?" Togami says looking at Komaeda with a hard face, "Trust me, I don't want Makoto in that room anymore then you want Hinata in there... but there is nothing we can do. The police are on their way. All we can do is wait and watch the monitors and report anything that happens to the emergency services." Komaeda stares at Hinata on the monitor, trying to calm down. Hinata is OK at the moment. The police are going to come and get him out. That's right, everything is going to be fine.

 

Hinata's just standing by the bar, not moving an inch, he's just staring at the crazed man. He's not scared he's just... curious. Why would this guy go to so much trouble to keep these people and himself locked in this room? What's the point? There must be someone in here that he wants. He moves his arm across the bar and slides a glass off the edge. It smashes and everyone turns to look at him.

"You!" The man in black yells, "That was on purpose wasn't it?" Is this guy order crazed? "Well?" he shouts walking towards Hinata.

"No," Hinata replies, "I moved and it fell. Gravities a bitch like that." People in the room muffle their laughs.

"Shut up!" the man yells, "You, what's your name?" he asks pointing at Hinata. Hinata doesn't respond, "I said what's your name?" God, does this guy ever shut up?  
A little kid starts crying, he can't be more than 7 years old.

"Shut up!" the man yells, pointing his gun at the kid, who just cry's even harder in response, "I SAID SHUT UP!"

"He's a kid!" Hinata yells stepping forward, "The more you shout at him, the more he's going to cry," Hinata says in a dry voice.

"I don't care, he needs to shut up!" The man thrusts the gun in the kids direction again, and pulls down on the hammer, readying to shoot.

"Wow," Hinata says, "he's a kid, don't tell me you're going to shoot a kid?" Hinata says, walking closer to the man.

"I'll do what I want!" before Hinata even knows what's happening, the man pulls the trigger and a gun shot rings out around the room.

Hinata charges at the man and knocks him over; losing grip on the gun as the man falls. Hinata punches him once in the stomach and once across the jaw. The man is paralysed for a moment and this is long enough for Hinata to pick the gun up. Once he's up he hits the guy over the head; that should keep him down for a little while.

Hinata stands and looks at the kid, but the kid is fine its the guy lying on the ground that's got Hinata panicking.

"Naegi!" Hinata yells and goes to his side, he must of run from where he was standing and jumped in the way of the kid. "Naegi! Can you hear me?" Naegi's eyes open droopily, "Can you hear me? Blink twice if you can." Naegi blinks twice and Hinata lets out air he didn't even know he was holding in. "OK, Naegi, you're going to be fine. Peko!" Hinata yells and Peko comes rushing over.

"What can I do to help?" Peko asks, kneeling down on Naegi's other side.

"Give Naegi your hand," Peko takes his hand, "Naegi, I need you to squeeze Pekoyama's hand, OK? And don't rest for even a second, blink twice if you understand." Naegi blinks twice and starts squeezing Peko's hand.

"You're not coming out alive," the man in black mumbles as he gets to his feet pulling out another gun. Hinata stands in front of Naegi to protect him from another bullet and holds the other gun up.

"Just put your gun down, OK?" Hinata says.

"No." The man states angrily. Why didn't Hinata get these people out of here when he had the chance? Hinata stares at the guy... wait a minute does he know him? Holy chicken nuggets! Hinata knows this guy! The man must of seen Hinata's face change because he pulls down on the hammer of the gun again. Hinata does the same with his gun.

"You-" Hinata starts.

"Took you long enough," the guy says laughing.

"Gundham Tanaka... Your the guy that tried to take over the Togami cooperation by hacking into their system and sending death threats to the Togami founders! But shouldn't you be in prison?" Hinata stares at the guy completely gob smacked. He should be locked away... Hinata's the one who locked him up.

"Yeah, no thanks to Togami!" Tanaka spits.

"How did you get out?" Tanaka laughs hysterically at the question.

"I have my ways..." he says taking in a deep breath.

"Hinata!" Peko calls, Hinata doesn't look away from Tanaka.

"What is it Peko?" Hinata asks, even though he knows what she's going to say.

"Naegi's pulse is slowing!"

"Shit..." Hinata mutters under his breath, "Peko, take the gun." Peko and Hinata switch places. "Alright, Naegi, stay awake." Hinata slips his belt off and quickly wraps it around Naegi's stomach, just above the gun shot and tightens it. He needs to stop the bleeding. Naegi was shot on the right side of his torso, Hinata mentally thanks a god for where he was shot; anywhere else would've been harder to stop the blood flow. Hinata and Peko swap places again now Naegi's in a slightly better state.

"I told the cooperation they would pay for locking me up," Tanaka chuckles menacingly.

"News flash asshole," Hinata growls, "it wasn't the Togami cooperation who locked you up." Tanaka stops laughing and his face goes serious.

"You?" He says surprisingly normally.

"Sort of," Hinata explains, "I'm the guy who worked out it was you that was doing the hacking on your little laptop," Hinata says, pouting at the 'little laptop' part. Tanaka didn't find it funny.

"So it was your fault I was caught!" Tanaka growls moving forward and pushing the gun tip into Hinata's shoulder. Hinata does the same, "you'll pay for this."

"Oh will I?" Hinata teases, "tell me, what do you want?"

"Revenge!" Tanaka shouts.

"Yeah I got that much." Hinata rolls his eyes, "I mean, what are you doing here of all days?"

"Stop asking me questions!" Tanaka yells; does this guy ever stop shouting?

"Is shooting people's, who have a lot more power than you and could make you disappear from the face of the earth, boyfriends your hobby?" Hinata asks seriously.

"Stop."

"Or do you just do that on Saturdays?"

"Shut up!" Tanaka yells, "Stop asking me questions!"

"The police will be here soon-"

"Do you like torturing people?" Tanaka, presses the gun harder into Hinata's shoulder, "Huh? Or is that YOUR hobby?"

"-and they're going to take you away again." Hinata continues talking over the top of Tanaka as he shouts uncontrollably.

"I will kill you! Like I killed your friend... which was surprisingly easy." Hinata stops talking at this statement... Who's he talking about?

"What are you rambling on about?" Hinata says coldly.

"What's his name..." Tanaka trails off, "Oh yeah... Nagito Komaeda... is it not?" Hinata's voice hitches in his throat and he goes dead still.

"I don't know what your talking about." Hinata swallows the lump forming in the back of his throat.

"White hair, greyish eyes... he was wearing black skinny jeans; a white top was it? With a black jacket?"

"Stop talking." Hinata growls.

"He was by the pool table, with some others," Tanaka pauses and Hinata tenses, "I large guy with weird hair, a small girl with short hair and short guy with blonde hair. Am I right?"

"Shut. Up." Hinata grits his teeth.

"I shot him. Once in the leg," Tanaka explains with a singsong voice, "and then once in the shoulder and then in the heart." He whispers the word heart.

"Stop it!" Hinata yells, "He's alive, you didn't kill him." Hinata's voice cracks at the end of his sentence.

"I watched the life slowly drain away from him," Tanaka says slowly, drawing out each word. Hinata squints his eyes closed and shakes his head fiercely. He's not dead, Hinata refuses to believe it... But how did he know all that stuff...

"Don't listen to him Hinata!" He hears a voice call out to him, but his ears are buzzing he can't tell who the voice is coming from.

"Is Hinata upset?" He knows who said that and something snaps, and before Hinata himself even knows what's happening, his on top of the guy beating the crap out of him.

"Hinata!" Peko calls out to him and Hinata comes back to realty and jumps up, "Don't let him get to you," Peko calls out from where she's kneeling. Hinata starts to walk over to Naegi and Peko when he hears laughing and he snaps again. He turns around and shoves Tanaka up against the closest wall by his neck; glaring into his cut and bruised face.

"Careful now Hinata," Tanaka chokes, dribbling blood, "we're being watched; you don't want to kill me... in case the police watch the tape back." What is he talking about? We're being watched? Then it dawns on Hinata about all the security cameras in this place. Togami's probably sitting behind the monitors watching everything that's taking place. Hinata steps away from the guy, but not before he hits him round the head with his gun.

"Hinata-" Peko starts.

"He's just unconscious." Hinata cuts her off before she could say anything else, "How's he doing?" Hinata asks, gesturing to Naegi.

"I don't think he can hold out for much longer." Peko says it how it is. They sit there for a while... Peko glances at the door every now and then expecting the police to walk through, but they don't. Hinata is constantly thinking about Komaeda and what Tanaka said.

 

Komaeda's staring at the monitor in horror, Hinata almost got himself killed! More than once. What was he thinking? Why did Hinata react like that? Togami kept glancing over to Komaeda whenever Hinata did something or said something life threatening. "We have to get him-them," Komaeda stutters, "out of there!"

"Komaeda!" Togami bellows, "You have to calm down! I want to get them out of there just as much as you; Makoto's been shot, you don't think I'm OK with that do you?" Togami pulls on his hair in frustration and closes his eyes; he's practically shaking.

"No," Komaeda murmurs, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well-" Togami stops mid sentence when a girl screams, Togami instantly zooms in on the monitor the scream came from and he stands up. Komaeda looks over to see Hinata move around to the right side of Naegi's body. Naegi has stopped breathing.

 

"Hinata!" Peko screams, Hinata comes out of his thoughts and looks over to her, "Naegi's stopped breathing; what do we do?" She asks, he's never seen her panic... until now.

"Move round," Hinata says going to Naegi's right side, "don't do this Naegi," Hinata says and starts performing CPR.

"Hinata, what are we going to do if he-"

"He won't." Hinata states firmly. First set of compressions are done, so Hinata leans over and breathes into Naegi's mouth. He checks his breathing: Nothing. Pulse, slowly decreasing in speed.

"Hinata-"

"Peko, be quiet," Hinata says. Second set of compressions complete. Ventilation. Breathing: Nothing. Pulse: Increases slightly, "His pulse has increased." Peko doesn't say anything she just breathes out. "If you die Togami is going to kill me," Hinata says, in attempt to lighten the mood a bit, "and then I'm going to follow your ghost ass around everywhere you go, annoying you for all eternity." Third set of compressions complete. Ventilation. Naegi gasps for air.

"Oh thank god." Peko sucks air in herself, "Looks like the thought of spending all eternity with you scared him so much it restarted his heart."

"You're so funny," Hinata laughs mockingly, "Naegi, can you hear me?" Naegi blinks twice and Hinata smiles.

"Its OK, Naegi," Peko laughs, "I wouldn't want to spend all eternity with Hinata following me around either." Hinata frowns and looks up at the security camera, that he knows Togami is watching from.

"Where the fuck are the emergency services?" He shouts up to the camera, "I'm a detective not a doctor!" Everyone in the room laughed, even Naegi's chest went up slightly. Hinata's mind drifts to Komaeda and he's smile disappears... is he dead?

 

"Remind me to give Hinata a pay rise," Togami laughs and rakes a hand through his hair. Komaeda nods, smiling. Hinata saved Naegi's life... and everyone else's. Komaeda looks at the monitor to see a ranting Hinata and laughs while shaking his head.

"Togami the emergency services are here," a voice emerges from the doorway.

"About time," Togami says speed walking out the room, Komaeda doesn't hesitate and follows him out. The first thing Komaeda is going to do when he see's Hinata is scold him for being stupid and almost getting himself killed... well, that's the second thing he's going to do.

 

Hinata's rant is stopped by the police entering the room, "Finally!"

"Over here!" Peko yells out to the doctors. Hinata and Peko move out the way so the doctors can get to Naegi. "Is he going to be OK?" Peko asks quietly.

"I can't confirm anything but we're going to take him hospitable; what I can tell you is that the CPR performed was successful and has increased his chances of pulling through surgery." Hinata breathes a sigh of relief and Peko hugs Hinata.

"Go find Komaeda," Peko whispers, "he's not dead Hinata, that piece of scum was just trying to get to you." Hinata pulls away and forces a smile.

 

Where are you Komaeda? Hinata's been weaving in and out of police and doctors for a while now and there is still no sign of him.

Hinata rounds a corner and hears some shouting... and he knows who that voice belongs to and his heart starts to speed up.

"Sir, if you don't calm down I'm going to have to ask you to leave the building." A police officer is standing in front of Komaeda, stopping the young albino from getting past.

"Get out of my way!" Komaeda yells. Hinata stops dead and just stares at him; he's alive. Relief washes over him and his legs start moving on their own. Komaeda spots Hinata and pushes past the officer. In the few split seconds of walking they do, Hinata curses Tanaka and may or may not of asked god that he lets Tanaka rot in hell. Hinata throws his arms around Komaeda, without thinking, shaking and just starts talking uncontrollably,

"I thought you were dead. He told me you were dead that he killed you, that you were dead. He told me he shot you that you died, by the pool table," Hinata stutters, choking on his words and withering in Komaeda's arms, "he convinced me you were gone, that you died, I believed him; he made me think you were dead, that you died-" Komaeda pulls back with a serious expression on his face.

"I'm fine," Komaeda says clearly, "I'm not dead, I'm very much alive. I was watching the monitors with Togami the whole time." Hinata turns slightly pink. Komaeda saw all that?

Fuck...

"Hah..." Hinata laughs, squinting his eyes shut and letting go of Komaeda's sides, which he was still -embarrassingly- holding. "Your alive, that's good." Komaeda drops his hands from the tops of Hinata's arms and coughs awkwardly.

"Yep, I'm alive," he says, looking away from Hinata and coughing into is fist again. Hinata notes that he does that when he's feeling awkward.

"Could you drive me home," Hinata asks after a long awkward pause, "I would get the bus back but... I have a feeling I've missed it." Hinata waves his return bus ticket in front of him and Komaeda smiles.

 

Sitting in Komaeda's car. Radio: Off. Awkward level on a scale of 1-10: 20. Hinata wants to speak but he can't think of anything to say. He keeps turning his head to look at Komaeda, but when he see's him he closes his mouth and turns way again. Another 10 minutes, of Hinata turning his head and deciding against talking, pass, before Komaeda finally breaks the silence.

"You know, your going to give yourself whiplash if you keep turning your head like that," Komaeda chuckles.

"I don't know what your talking about," Hinata murmurs, refusing to look at Komaeda.

"Hinata," Komaeda starts, and sends shivers up Hinata's spine, "What you did today was amazing..."

"I just did what anyone else would've done." Hinata finally looks over.

"I couldn't of done it," Komaeda argues, "and I don't know anyone else who could've either."

"You'd be surprised what people are capable of, if put in a life or death situation."

"Man," Komaeda mutters.

"What?" Hinata questions.

"Your so," Komaeda hesitates, "well, your just so..."

"'So' what?" Hinata asks, raising is eyebrows and shifting so he can see Komaeda clearly.

"So-"

"Yeah, you've said that," Hinata talks over Komaeda.

"Stubborn."

"Ah, so he can speak properly," Hinata declares, "I apologise for my stubbornness." Hinata mimes lifting a hat off his head in courtesy.

"You're also very sarcastic," Komaeda continues.

"Hmm, yes go on."

"and your just such a-"

"Wait for it..." Hinata taps his seatbelt with his index finger.

"Piss taker."

"There it is!" Hinata cheers. Komaeda grins and pulls onto Hinata's drive way.

"I don't think its a bad thing." Komaeda smiles sweetly, taking the keys out the car.

"Thank you," Hinata says and bows his head slightly. Komaeda laughs; its a laugh Hinata's not heard before. Komaeda looks into Hinata's eyes and Hinata looks back, holding Komaeda's gaze... To think that Komaeda could've been killed today makes Hinata's heart wrench. Hinata tears his gaze away and takes his seat belt off, "thanks for the lift," he says and smiles opening the car door and swinging one leg out.

"Your welcome." Komaeda smiles again, his cheekbones coming to life as he does. Hinata leans over and plants a small kiss on his left cheekbone and practically runs to his front door.

Don't look back, don't look back... Hinata keeps repeating the line in his head but as he goes to close his front door, he glances towards Komaeda who catches his gaze and smiles.

Hinata waves.

He fucking waves and closes his door.

Can today get anymore embarrassing?


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning Hinata!" Komaeda sings, coming into the room holding two cups of coffee -as usual-. Hinata stretches out across the office sofa, left arm and his head hanging off the arm rest,

 "Is it?" Hinata grunts, "Togami just informed me there was another murder," he explains, looking up at Komaeda.

 "Same place?" Komaeda asks; Hinata nods, "Killed in the same way?" Hinata nods again and closes his eyes.

 "You would've thought that people have better things to do then pray on the lives of innocent people," Hinata gushes, eyes still closed.

 "You'd be surprised what people do in their spare time," Komaeda laughs, taking a sip from his coffee. Hinata opens his eyes and looks up at the latter; eyebrows raised.

 "Komaeda, is there something you want to tell me?" Hinata asks blankly. Komaeda puts his hands up and squints his eye's shut.

 "No, no no no nononononono-"

 "Relax, I was joking..." Hinata trails off, "but now you've made me suspicious... tell me," Hinata says sitting up, "what do _you_ do in your spare time?"

 "Nothing." Komaeda opens his eyes and stares at Hinata blankly, "What about _you_?"

 "You shall never know..." Hinata whispers and goes to retrieve the coffee Komaeda's holding.

 "Is this you trying to sound mysterious?" Komaeda asks handing Hinata the coffee, but not letting go of the cup, "Because if it is, it's not working."

 "Maybe." Hinata locks his grip around the coffee, completely ignoring the fact that he's touching Komaeda's hand; like why would Hinata take notice of something like that? Or the fact that when he did touch the albinos hand said albino went slightly pink in the face; I mean come on, what are you accusing him of?

 "I think we should look into the victims," Komaeda mutters.

 "Sure." Hinata takes the coffee and walks over to his desk; breathing in deeply because holy shit Komaeda was close just then and Hinata's face is hotter than the fucking sun right now.

 "Hinata." A voice that doesn't belong to Komaeda finds his ears, Hinata whips his body around to see Peko standing in the doorway.

 "Peko?" Hinata questions, leaning against his desk... he looks so smooth right now.

"Seeing as our usual meet up was ruined due to being locked in a room with a psychopath," Peko spits, "everyone's decided to meet up tonight at Sing-A-Long, are you up for it?" Peko grins at Hinata.

"Sing-A-Long..." Hinata says in a painful voice, "Really?" Peko doesn't say anything she just raises her eyebrows, "Out of every place to pick?" Hinata whines.

"Grow a pair Hinata." Peko steps into the room and stares the young man down.

"I have a pair thank you." Hinata pauses and mentally slaps himself and refuses to look over at Komaeda, "alright I'll come, but I'm not - I repeat I am NOT taking part in karaoke."

"What? But your better than all of us put together," Peko argues and winks at Komaeda, who Hinata still refuses to look at.

"I'll take the compliment and accept the invite but... I'm not singing."

"You will," Peko warns, "Komaeda want to come with us?" Hinata's hand slips and he stumbles, earning glances from both Peko and Komaeda, "It'll be fun," Peko continues, "Hinata's an amazing singer."

"I said-"

"So, how about it?"

"Or ignore me." Hinata walks around his desk and slumps down in the chair looking at Komaeda and Peko through slitted eyes.

"Sure," Komaeda chimes and Hinata's mind shouts the word: Fuck. "I'd love to come, thanks for inviting me."

"Its settled then." Peko walks out and closes the door, but not before she glares at Hinata and threatens to rip his balls off if he refuses to participate in the singing.

 

Hinata slumps forward and smashes his head against his desk and mutters unholy things to himself.

"It'll be fun," Komaeda says after 5 minutes of Hinata hitting his head against his desk.

"Easy for you to say," Hinata grunts, "You're not going to be made to sing 'My Hearts A Stereo' with Kuzuryuu."

"Is that what they make you do?" Komaeda laughs. Hinata sits up and stares at Komaeda with a tired face.

"Every. Time."

"I can't wait!"

"I bet you can't," Hinata mutters darkly.

 

~ 10 Minutes later ~

"Heh, Hinata, that face you're pulling is scaring me." Komaeda looks across the room, from the sofa, to Hinata's desk and pulls a toothy straight smile.

"This is what the thought of Sing-A-Long does to me; my face is allergic to it." Komaeda snickers and shakes his head slowly, "I plan on getting very drunk to forget any embarrassing thing that is going to occur tonight."

"I can't imagine you drunk," Komaeda thinks out loud.

"Why?" Hinata asks, "Do I give off a sensible aura?"

"No- I mean yes..." Komaeda sighs, "Which is the correct answer?"

"Work it out for yourself; your a detective." Hinata looks back to Ibuki's file.

 

~ Another 10 Minutes Later ~

"Oh my god..." Hinata states loudly, Komaeda looks over to Hinata,

"What is it?" he asks. Hinata gets up from his desk and sits right beside Komaeda on the sofa, shoulders touching and everything, but Hinata is too focused to blush.

"I just found a link between all the 3 victims and the Togami gathering." Hinata points to a sheet of paper he placed on the coffee table by the sofa.

"Ibuki trained to be a police officer here?"

"Yes, in fact she was in Peko and Chihiro's classes for training."

"Hmmm..." Komaeda places a hand to his mouth.

"The second victim, Sonia Nevermind, also trained here. She trained to be a detective... but for some reason, which is not mentioned, it all fell through at the last minute and she never qualified."

"Why wouldn't it mention why?" Komaeda leans forward and looks at the file more closely.

"I don't know," Hinata admits, "but the victim from last night, Mahiru Koizumi, _also_ trained here. She wanted to be part of the Forensic team; specifically a photographer. She was also in the room with us when Tanaka shot Naegi at Togami's gathering, I remember her because there was only 15 or 16 people in that room with me."

"And it says here she was in the same training sessions as Nevermind..." Komaeda points out.

"Yes. And Ibuki, coincidently, changed session times to the same as Nevermind's and Koizumi's."

"They were all in the same classes," Komaeda highlights out loud.

"Exactly." Hinata pulls out another piece of paper and hands it to Komaeda, "and I had a look at the register, from that time, and there were 15 people in that class. 3 are now dead."

"You don't think, whoever is doing this, is going to kill everyone on that list... do you?" Komaeda looks at Hinata with a worried expression.

"I don't think so... because if they did then whoever is left on that list, after the murders have stopped, will be the first person the police arrest. Don't forget, whoever the culprit is, is trained to be a detective; they wouldn't do something so ridiculously stupid as killing everyone on that register."

"I guess not," Komaeda murmurs, "and that's why I'm just your assistant." Komaeda beams a smile at Hinata.

"You're not my assistant, Komaeda," Hinata says softly, "We're partners. You're my equal. Don't ever forget that." Hinata frowns.

"Thank you Hinata," Komaeda mumbles gingerly. Shit, Hinata realises how close he is to Komaeda and feels a blush creeping towards his face.

"No need to thank me, I'm just telling you where we stand," Hinata says, fighting off his blush and wins.

"Oh Hinata!" Komaeda yells and throws his arms around Hinata's neck and buries his face in Hinata's shoulder, "You have no idea how much that means to me!"

"Uh, its ok?" Shit, the blush is back and as fierce as ever; Hinata puts his arms around Komaeda and hugs him back to prevent the other from pulling away and seeing his face.

"I hope Togami lets us stay as partners after we've sussed this case out," Komaeda muffles into Hinata's shoulder.

"Yeah, me too," Hinata admits. His blush disappears thinking about never seeing Komaeda again after this. What if Togami sends Komaeda back to where he originally trained? Hinata would most likely never see him again. At the thought of this he unconsciously tightens his arms around Komaeda's ribcage.

"Umm, Hinata?" Komaeda attempts to pull away.

"Oh, sorry." Hinata is literally going to die of embarrassment any day now.

"I was just thinking," Komaeda says, "The victims are not being killed in alphabetical order... so there is no telling who is going to be killed next."

"No." Hinata confirms, blush slowly fading away again, "Its another thing that would help the culprit get caught."

"Of course," Komaeda exaggerates, "If they were killed in alphabetical order than the police would know where and who to look out for to catch the murderer."

"Exactly." Hinata smiles.

"Its quite clever if you think about it," Komaeda announces.

"Hmm, quite," Hinata agrees. Komaeda's face turns cloudy, "What is it Komaeda?"

"Well... I was just thinking. Actually no never mind, it doesn't matter," Komaeda smiles and shakes his head.

"No, go on, tell me."

"Alright... its probably nothing but," Komaeda pauses, "Do you think whoever the murderer is was in that room with you at the gathering? It would make sense, especially if that Tanaka guy was, I don't know, paid maybe? To kill you, the person working on the case, instead of Naegi? But got carried away because of his own grudge? I don't know ignore me, I'm probably just looking into this too much."

"No..." Hinata mutters, "You may have something there; because Tanaka _was_ locked up in _our_ stations cells. So, if what we're saying is, that the culprit is working for the police... Then they would most likely have access to the cells, and even if they don't have direct access, I'm sure they could find a way _to_ get access."

"Are we finally getting somewhere?" Komaeda asks hopefully.

"Well, we certainly have a lead."

"Hallelujah!"

 

Sing-A-Long is the most awful place. It is crowded, which is not good -especially if your friends make you sing- its the place where people go to get drunk, before going clubbing. Not that Hinata can complain, because he's one of those drunks; at least he doesn't go clubbing after.

Hinata is not spending hours in front of his wardrobe deciding what to wear and cursing his lack of fashion sense just because Komaeda is coming out with him and his friends tonight -no way!

Hinata decides on dark skinny jeans and a long sleeved white top accompanied by a black jacket -no hood. He may or may not have spent an hour in front of a mirror trying different hair styles out... he also didn't brush his teeth five times and mouthwash seven... And he so didn't use up nearly a whole bottle of deodorant and lynx spray... Because that would mean admitting that he cares what Komaeda thinks about him -which he doesn't because Hinata doesn't do feelings or anything such as attraction! How absurd!

 

Peko picks Hinata up from his house and drives straight to hell... Also known as Sing-A-Long. I mean, what sort of name is that anyway? Just because when you say the word it sounds like your singing the name of the place... OK, its quite clever Hinata has to admit -but he still hates the place.

"Look Komaeda's already here." Peko pushes Hinata's face in the direction of his friend's table with her index finger and grins. Komaeda is sitting with Chihiro, Oowada and Kuzuryuu; and he doesn't look uncomfortable, which is surprising because Hinata's been friends with these people for years and even he feels uncomfortable around them.

"Hinata!" Chihiro greets as he and Peko walk towards the table.

"Chihiro!" Hinata copies and sits down in between her and Oowada.

"Are you OK?" She asks, concern masking her face.

"Yeah," Hinata smiles, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you were locked in a room with a fucking psycho, that's why!" Oowada bellows, slamming his drink down onto the table.

"Hinata wouldn't die, we're not that lucky," Kuzuryuu chuckles, taking a sip from his drink.

"Well nice to see you all again, but I'm off!" Hinata says and stands up.

"Don't be a dick, sit down," Oowada orders and pushes on Hinata's shoulder, Hinata automatically sits, "I'm getting another drink, Hinata what do you want?"

"A one way ticket out of here would be nice." Hinata looks up at Oowada and gives him a toothy smile.

"Six Jägerbomb's it is then." Oowada stands up and makes his way towards the bar.

"Err, no!" Hinata yells after him.

"Lighten up Hinata," Komaeda croons.

"I said I would drink! But I am not getting involved in your drinking games!" Hinata declares slamming his hand on the table, to emphasise his point.

"It doesn't look like Oowada got the memo," Komaeda sniggers.

"Yeah," Kuzuryuu agrees, "You do realise three of those Jägerbomb's are for you, right? Oowada wants to have a, and I quote, -Drink off with Hinata!"

"Well, he can have a 'drink off' with someone else!" Hinata preaches.

"Just do this with him and then you don't have to drink anymore after." Peko says seriously. Hinata was going to protest again when Oowada places a tray of six Jägerbomb's in front of him. If someone took a picture of Hinata's face when he saw that Oowada had ordered all large, he was certain it would've made 'You've Been Framed Most Funniest'.

"Large!" Hinata screams. Everyone at the table just laughs, "It is not funny, I am not putting my kidneys through this!"

"Hinata just one game." Kuzuryuu places three of the drinks in front of him and the other three in front of Oowada.

"Will you lot leave me alone if I do this?" Hinata asks, eyeing everyone suspiciously.

"Yes!" Oowada answers and sticks one hand up and puts the other over his heart.

"Fine," Hinata says finally, and turns to face his opponent.

"This is gonna be good-" Kuzuryuu sings.

"It sure will be!" Hinata glares and gains a few laughs.

"OK," Peko announces, "Go!" She shouts, way too excitedly Hinata thinks.

Hinata hasn't taken part in a proper drinking game in a while. Drink 1 gone. And he doesn't want to do it either, but Komaeda is sitting across from him and the thought of himself- Drink 2 gone- losing in front of him drives him to want to win; even though he hates these games and the thought of a hangover makes him feel ill. Drink 3 gone.

"Hinata, wins!" Chihiro cheers. Hinata doesn't believe it and looks over to Oowada who is just drinking his last drop.

"Hinata you've still got it," Kuzuryuu comments.

"Komaeda," Peko says, gaining the mans attention, "Hinata used to always win our drinking competitions when we went out as a group," Peko explains, "looks like he always will win as well."

"Really?" Komaeda questions looking at Hinata, "I didn't know you were that sort of person."

"I'm not." Hinata puts his empty glasses back onto the tray.

"Liar!" Oowada accuses, "He used to be the heaviest drinker out of all us!"

"Really?" Komaeda coveys, "What else did Hinata _used_ to do?" Komaeda puts his elbows on the table and rests his chin in his hands.

"He once got everyone in an entire pub to dance to 'The Macarena'" Oowada laughs.

"No _he_ didn't," Hinata objects.

"Oh do you remember the time he was so drunk that he went skinny dipping with a bottle of vodka!" Chihiro giggles.

"I certainly did not!" Hinata shouts in protest.

"Oh, did he now?" Komaeda asks, grin almost as big as his face.

"No, _he_ really didn't!" Hinata declares again.

"Everyone, and I mean everyone, used to flirt with him at the bar and he was so clueless, bless him," Peko says pouting.

"Yeah, but I think he got the picture when some guy slipped his phone number into Hinata's back pocket," Kuzuryuu laughs.

"Oh my god, I remember that!" Chihiro screeches, "Hinata thought the guy was sexually harassing him so he punched the poor guy in the face."

"I am still here you know," Hinata speaks up defeated.

"Yeah, don't we know it," Kuzuryuu speaks into his drink.

"Sounds like Hinata was _the_ guy everyone wanted to be or be with," Komaeda says, like he's just cracked the 'Jack The Ripper' case.

"He was," Oowada agrees, "and we were his squad."

"Ugh," Hinata cringes, "don't ever say that again Oowada." Everyone laughs.

"Anyway enough with the flash backs," Peko says, "lets do some singing."

"Yeah!" Oowada cheers, "Chihiro, Peko, your up first." Chihiro makes some sort of strangled sound of protest but Peko drags her up to the stage.

"How it works is," Oowada starts to Komaeda, "two people go up and the others pick the song for them."

"Alright," Komaeda replies, "so what song are you going to pick?"

"'Maneater'" Kuzuryuu answers. Hinata can't help but laugh.

"Oh my, someone take a photo, Hinata is laughing!" Kuzuryuu shouts, taking his phone out.

"Stop it you prat!" Hinata says, swatting Kuzuryuu's hand away and moving around the table to sit next Komaeda, unintentionally of course! Its not like he was looking for an excuse to sit next to the other.

"Oowada's put the song on," Komaeda giggles and just as Komaeda stops speaking the song comes on. Hinata can see Peko glaring daggers in his direction when she realises what the song is and Chihiro's face goes from smiling to pure terror. Hinata laughs and waves at them.

 

"I cannot believe you did that to us!" Peko growls and sits down at the table in a huff.

"Yes I agree, I thought we were friends." Chihiro whines and sits back in her seat.

"Hinata's moved seats next to Komaeda I see," Peko says grinning.

"Oh, you got over your huff pretty quickly," Hinata says, trying to keep his blush at bay.

"You're at it now!" Kuzuryuu accuses, "and you all had a go at me the other day for saying something about it!"

"Guys, stay out of Hinata's love life," Oowada says clearing his throat.

"I don't have a love life," Hinata says choking on air, "and even if I did, it would be none of your business."

"Hinata, you really need to start getting out there man!" Oowada exaggerates.

"Oh my god," Hinata says quickly, "stop talking."

"Nah, man!" Oowada carries on, "You've never been with anyone before, I know that for a fact!"

"How do you know that 'for a fact'" Kuzuryuu asks, "have you bugged his bedroom or something?" Peko sniggers at that.

"That's it," Hinata says standing up, "I'm not listening to this any longer!" he finishes, refusing to look at Komaeda.

"Oh come on Hinata, we were only joking," Oowada says defensively.

"No, I need some air." Hinata is out the door before anyone's voices can even hitch in their throats.

 

Why can't they just leave Hinata alone? He doesn't get involved in their personal lives, so why do they get involved in his? Hinata hasn't got time for a relationship, why can't they understand that?

"You okay?" Hinata knows who that voice belongs to and refuses to look up from his position on the curb, "I'll take that as a no." The person sits down next to Hinata; there is about two inches in between them.

"What do you want Komaeda?" Hinata sighs looking over to the other.

"I came to see if you were okay." Komaeda smiles and turns his gaze to look at the brunette.

"I'm fine, you can go now," Hinata says and fake smiles.

"Hinata-"

"What Komaeda?" Hinata cuts the albino off, "If your going to try and make me feel better it won't work, I've heard it all be before, too many times. So please... just leave me alone."

"Actually, I was going to say that your shoelace is untied." Komaeda points to Hinata's shoe and smiles. Hinata follows Komaeda's gaze and yes, his shoelace is untied.

"Only you," Hinata mutters and ties his shoelace.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Komaeda says and smiles widely.

"Seriously though, why _are_ you out here?"

"I told you, I came to see if you're okay." Komaeda looks at Hinata blankly. It takes a moment but Hinata just bursts out laughing and Komaeda joins in. After calming down a bit Komaeda speaks again, "Do you want me to drive you home?"

"How do you know that I didn't drive myself?" Hinata asks smiling.

"Wild guess," Komaeda replies, returning the smile.

"OK!" Hinata says standing up from the curb and staggering slightly, "Shit, I think those Jägerbomb's have gone to my head."

"Probably," Komaeda says standing up and laughing.

 

Komaeda's car. Radio: Off. Awkward level on a scale of 1-10: 0.

"Oh right so the skinny dipping thing was a lie," Komaeda says laughing uncontrollably.

"Yes it was!" Hinata yells, "for the last time, I was fully clothed!"

"You know, just because you had clothes on doesn't make it any better," Komaeda says still laughing.

"Yes but it makes the memory more bearable knowing I was clothed!"

"I would of loved to of seen it," Komaeda admits.

"Please, you would've filmed it," Hinata accuses.

"True," Komaeda openly admits laughing, pulling into an arcade car park.

"Komaeda, where are we?" Hinata asks, giving the other a knowing look.

"We, Hinata, are at an arcade." Komaeda smiles and takes his seatbelt off. Hinata just smiles and gets out the car.

 

"This is where I go when I'm feeling down," Komaeda explains.

"Ah, so this _is_ your way of cheering me up," Hinata says raising his eyebrows and smiling.

"Maybe..." Komaeda answers and puts money into an air hockey machine.

"Air hockey?"

"Quite observant aren't we?" Komaeda says mischievously, "Prepare to be put to shame." Komaeda says taking the puck out his slot in the table.

"Alright, we'll see," Hinata retaliates, grabbing a hold of his pusher. Komaeda grins and hits the puck with his own pusher. Hinata reaches across the table and hits the puck and it flies straight into Komaeda's slot, "OH! Gosh Komaeda, it hasn't even started yet and you're already slacking."

"If your head gets any bigger it'll be touching the ceiling," Komaeda says gesturing to the ceiling.

"I'm hurt," Hinata gasps, putting a hand over his heart. Komaeda laughs and hits the puck again.

 

A few points scored and pointless banter spoken later, the game comes to an end.

"Um, where's this shame I'm supposed to feel?" Hinata asks smiling innocently up at Komaeda.

"You got lucky," Komaeda responds shrugging his shoulders.

"Mmhmm, okay, whatever you say", Hinata gleams, "how about the grab machine?"

"Sure, I bet the claw will beat you though," Komaeda says poking Hinata's shoulder.

"I'm too smart for the claw."

"Whatever you say shorty," Komaeda laughs.

"Shorty? You do realise I'm only one inch smaller than you right?"

"Still shorter though," Komaeda sings and places money into the grab machine, "off you go," Komaeda says making a large gesture to the machine.

"I'm going to get that panda," Hinata says childishly and starts moving the controls. The claw goes down and locks around the panda, "Yes!" Hinata cheers, the panda makes its way to the hole and... the claw drops it, "What?" Hinata shouts dumbfounded.

"So much for being smarter than the machine," Komaeda laughs.

"That's so out of order!" Hinata rants, "its rigged, rigged I tell you, rigged!"

"Let me try," Komaeda says putting more money into the machine.

 

~ 8 Try's Later ~

"I've got it!" Komaeda yells and hits the machine, the claw drops the panda into the receiving flap.

"Congratulations," Hinata laughs and bows.

"Thank you, thank you, I do try," Komaeda says royally.

"What are you going to name it?" Hinata asks resting his head on the side of the grab machine.

"I'll think about it," Komaeda grins.

"Okay," Hinata yawns, "Can you take me home now," Hinata says closing his eyes and reopens them again and turns bright red when he realises what he said, "I mean to my house! Wait no, just-"

"Relax," Komaeda laughs holding his stomach, "I know what you mean."

"Don't laugh at me," Hinata says punching Komaeda's shoulder, trying to hide his blush as much as he can.

"Alright, come on," Komaeda says laughing again.

 

Komaeda's car.

"Just admit it, I beat you fare and square," Hinata says, poking Komaeda's shoulder after every word.

"I let you win, just to cheer you up," Komaeda protests.

"You keep telling yourself that," Hinata sniggers.

 "Okay, I will," Komaeda says, indicating to turn onto Hinata's driveway. Seeing his drive makes Hinata's stomach drop, he wants, for some reason, to spend as much time with this albino as he can.

"Thanks for the lift," Hinata mumbles grumpily taking his seatbelt off.

"Why so grumpy?" Komaeda pouts. Hinata looks over at him and then at his house, "Do you want me to escort you to your front door, your majesty?" Hinata just smiles widely and gets out the car. Komaeda gets out with the stuffed panda.

"Why are you-"

"Its yours," Komaeda says, "you wanted it after all."

"I like that reasoning," Hinata grins and walks to his front door with Komaeda. He puts the key in and turns.

"Here," Komaeda says handing the panda over to the other; its a good thing its too dark for Komaeda to see how red he is right now, its not because their hands are touching or anything!

"Thanks," Hinata smiles, but Komaeda doesn't let go of the panda and Hinata doesn't go inside his house.

"Next time I _will_ beat you,"  Komaeda swears and grins.

"Next time huh?" Hinata teases, "we'll see."

"Again, the whole mysterious thing doesn't suit you," Komaeda says shaking his head.

"Doesn't it?" Hinata says smiling. Komaeda just laughs and shakes his head.

Hinata stares into Komaeda's eyes for a long amount of time before edging closer to his face. Komaeda slowly moves forward and its not long before a pair of soft lips are pressed against Hinata's. Blood instantly rushes to his face and neck but he pushes it aside and it starts fading quickly. Komaeda places a free hand on Hinata's side and pulls him closer, Hinata takes this as an opportunity to deepen the kiss and Komaeda doesn't protest. Hinata leans forward and places a hand on the others cheek, his fingers brushing the back of his neck; pulling him closer. Hinata bites onto Komaeda's bottom lip, and hears him moan slightly so Hinata slips his tongue into Komaeda's mouth. Komaeda and Hinata drop the panda and grab onto each other, Komaeda pushes Hinata up against his front door and starts kissing and sucking at his neck, Hinata moans and slips a hand up the albino's top. Komaeda groans and clashes his lips back to Hinata's, forcing his tongue in. Hinata turns and pushes Komaeda against the door and shoves his leg in between the slightly taller one's, leaning against his crotch. Komaeda groans aggressively into Hinata's mouth, pulling Hinata closer by his belt loops and not letting go. Hinata bites down on Komaeda's bottom lip and pulls away, his teeth losing grip on Komaeda's lip as he does.

"There will be a next time," Hinata promises, Komaeda laughs breathlessly.

"I hope so," he replies just the same; breathlessly.

"Thank you," Hinata whispers.

"If that was your way of thanking me I should do things for you more often," Komaeda says smiling. Hinata laughs and smashes his lips against Komaeda's again, grinding against him slightly, hearing the most amazing groans. Hinata smiles onto Komaeda's mouth and slips his thumbs into the sides of the others jeans; kissing his neck as he does. Komaeda gasps and breathes hot air onto Hinata's neck. Hinata pulls away and looks into the others eyes; they look hungry and desperate, this makes Hinata smile.

"See you tomorrow," Hinata says breathlessly and picks the panda up, "Nagito." and closes his front door. Hinata SO doesn't jump up and down repeating the word 'yes' over and over again, because then that means he'd have to admit that he likes the albino, when that's not true...

He fucking loves him.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning Hin- What on earth happened in here?" Komaeda's obviously not talking about all the files and random pieces of paper, of every case Hinata's ever solved, scattered around the office.

"Spring cleaning," Hinata replies blankly, he's sitting on the sofa with his right foot resting on the edge of the coffee table, reading from a file that's resting against his left thigh.

"There are two things wrong with that statement," Komaeda says while moving some files so he can sit down, "1. Its not spring and 2. this is not cleaning, this looks like you took all your files and threw them up in the air." Komaeda sits beside Hinata and looks over his shoulder.

"I have a reason for doing this," Hinata points out, "I'm trying to find a link between Tanaka and the recent murders, because what you said about someone getting him to crash the Togami gathering got me thinking." Komaeda moves another file from under him and sighs,

"Why didn't you just get _his_ out? Why did all his friends have to come out with him?" Komaeda asks.

"I couldn't find it," Hinata states, "but its fine, I got it now." Hinata waves a piece of paper from the file in the air, not taking his eye's away from what he's reading.

"Your crazy." Komaeda shakes his head, "Who's going to put all these files back?" Hinata turns his head to look at Komaeda for the first time and grins. It takes a moment for Komaeda to process what the grin means and he shakes his head again, "No way, you made the mess so you can _un_ -make the mess." Hinata pouts at this response and sits up properly, both feet on the ground.

"Come on Komaeda, it will take forever for me to clean all this up!" Hinata whines.

"Well, you should've thought of that before you decided to let your files give birth to more files."

"Komaeda!" Hinata pleas childishly, grabbing a hold of Komaeda's tie.

"No, I am not a cleaner," Komaeda says, trying pry Hinata's hands off his tie and turning a lovely shade of pink.

"Why so pink?" Hinata asks, tilting his head to side.

"Hinata," Komaeda says turning an even darker shade of pink. Hinata was having so much fun teasing the albino that he didn't hear the door open.

"Hinata-" Its Naegi in casual clothing, "Ah! I'm sorry am I interrupting something?"

"Naegi!" Hinata yelps standing up, "No I was just... uh," Hinata looks over to Komaeda who's sitting back against the sofa, arms folded across his chest, look too fucking smug for his own good, "Your back," Hinata settles for stating the obvious.

"Yeah," Naegi says walking into the room, "if it wasn't for you I'd be dead..." Naegi trails off and puts a hand to the back of his neck and smiles.

"I didn't really do anything-"

"Are you kidding?" Naegi protests, "You saved my life! I may of been unable to speak but I was fully aware of what was going on around me."

"I was just doing my job, which is protecting people," Hinata is too modest for this shit.

"Well you certainly did that," Naegi states, "anyway," he says looking around the room, "I better go because you look busy and if Togami finds out I'm here he's going to go ape shit; I'm house bound. I just came to say thank you for saving my life and I apologise for putting you in that situation." Naegi looks down and bows his head slightly.

"You don't have to apologise for anything! It wasn't your fault," Hinata says, shaking his head and making an X with his arms.

"The doctors said that if it wasn't for the CPR you performed I probably never would of made it out of theatre, so thank you, I owe you my life," Naegi says sincerely and hugs Hinata before the taller brunette can respond.

"Its OK, really," Hinata says tapping Naegi's back lightly. Naegi pulls away and smiles.

"That was from both me and Byakuya,"

"Makoto? Why are you here?" Hinata looks at the doorway to see Togami standing in there, arms folded across his chest, Naegi's face goes pale and he turns and smiles awkwardly,

"I came to thank Hinata... now that I'm in a better state."

"I gave him a pay rise, that's all the thanks he needs." Togami walks into the office and ignores the files scattered around the room.

"What?" Hinata says gobsmacked.

"You were serious about that?" Komaeda says and stands up, joining the circle.

"Of course I was," Togami says, like its the most obvious thing in the world, "he saved Makoto's life, therefore I am forever in his debt."

"You really don't have to do and say all these things for me," Hinata says rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"When you almost lose something as important to _you_ , you'll understand." Togami places a hand on Naegi's shoulder at which, the smaller of the two, turns red at.

"I think I sort of know what you mean," Hinata murmurs to himself.

"What are you mumbling about?" Togami says stiffly but decides he doesn't want to know and leaves the room, carefully dragging Naegi with him.

 

Hinata thinks about what Togami said about 'Losing something as important' and Hinata thinks back to how angry and upset he was when Tanaka was saying all those things about Komaeda and how he killed him. Even thinking back to it makes Hinata feel physically sick.

"You're a hero Hinata," Komaeda says perkily, drawing Hinata out his flashback.

"I'm not," Hinata denies, still thinking about what Tanaka said.

"Yes you are," Komaeda argues, spacing out his words, "just accept it and embrace it." Komaeda closes his eyes and dramatically puts his hands over his heart.

"Ok, whatever." Hinata walks to his desk and picks up a sticky note, "This is an address that Togami emailed over, he wants us to go question this woman; I noticed she was one of the people on the register. Celestia Ludenberg is her name, she dropped out before she finished her training; I want to know why."

"Maybe she decided she didn't want to join the police force." Komaeda crosses the room to Hinata.

"Maybe... but I'm hoping for a different reason."

"I thought you would." Komaeda pulls out his keys and waves them in front of Hinata's face, "I'll drive!"

 

Sitting in Komaeda's car just makes Hinata think back to the intense make-out session they had; the thought makes him turn beet red.

"Are you warm or something?" Komaeda says turning the air-conditioning on.

"Yeah a bit," Hinata lies and slumps down in his seat.

"Umm," Komaeda hums and leans forward, "which house is it?"

"52."

 

"We appreciate you letting us come on such short notice, Ludenberg" Hinata says and sits down in the seat he was gestured to.

"It is my pleasure, and please call me by my first name; last name's are too formal for my liking," Celestia says in a well mannered voice, sitting delicately opposite the two men.

"OK, as long as you're okay with it," Komaeda says, resting his right ankle on his left knee.

"Yes, it is fine. It makes me comfortable, considering where I originally grew up."

"Celestia, could you please tell us why you left the police force before you completed your training?" Hinata asks, ignoring how attractive Komaeda looks in that position.

"I left because there was someone, who I don't want to name, that was bullying me and 6 others in our group," Celestia says dryly, sipping her tea.

"When you say bullying, what did this person do?" Komaeda asks, intrigued.

"This person was obsessed with winning, they had to come out on top and they went to great measures to make sure they did. Want some tea?" Celestia explains, motioning to her teapot.

"No thanks," Hinata replies, "when you say 'they went to great measures', what did they do?"

"Well for a start, they destroyed the photographs, negatives as well, that Koizumi, Rest in peace, took just so she would fail her course."

"That's mean," Komaeda says aloud. Hinata looks at him from the corner of his eye.

"Yes it is, and they didn't stop there." Celestia pours herself another cup of tea and sips it before talking again, "They sabotaged Nevermind's, R.I.P, theory work before it was finalised; that's why she never finished her course."

"So that's why..." Hinata mutters, "Would you have any idea why it wouldn't mention why she never finished her course on her file?"

"If I told you that I'd be giving away the persons identity and I would like to remain alive." Celestia takes another sip of her tea.

"Wait-" Komaeda says sitting up right, "You think this person, who bullied the victims, is the culprit of their murders?"

"Why of course, it doesn't take a detective to work that one out," Celestia says calmly.

"Well then you must tell us who you think it is," Hinata says, leaning forward slightly.

"No. I will not and you can not make me; my own life could be in danger if I do."

"But your putting other lives in danger by not telling us," Hinata argues.

"What will you do? Arrest them? For what? I take it you have no proof, of whom it might be, or you wouldn't be here asking me these questions." Hinata sits back and thinks about what she said. She's right, they have no evidence at all. The crime scenes are always clean; like a murder never even took place.

"Why did _you_ not complete your course?" Komaeda asks, glancing over at the troubled Hinata.

"I left because I did not want any involvement with that vindictive piece of shit," Celestia spits, swirling her tea around her cup aggressively.

"So, you threw away your future career because of this person?" Komaeda confirms.

"I would never of had a career, that person would of seen to that." Celestia places a hand over her stomach and places her tea on the table.

"Have you seen this person recently?" Hinata questions.

"Yes, they stopped by today actually," Celestia's face turns in disgust.

"What did you talk about?" Hinata inquires.

"They told me, that if any detectives were to stop by I was to tell them nothing," Celestia answers, tightening her arm around her stomach, "But of course I was not going to keep quiet about _everything_ ; this person admitted to killing to my friends."

"Wait a minute," Komaeda says, "they admitted to committing the murders?"

"Yes." Celestia shifts in her position, bringing her knee up towards her.

"You must tell us who this person is!" Komaeda pushes.

"I can't! They said they would get out and kill me if I do!" Celestia wraps her free arm around her stomach, along with her other one.

"Celestia, did you leave this person alone in here, for even a second?" Hinata asks carefully.

"I may of, why?" Celestia says, shifting in her seat again. Hinata doesn't answer he just leans across and picks up her tea pot, opening the lid as he does.

"What is it Hinata?" Komaeda asks looking into the tea pot. The brunette doesn't answer again he just wipes his finger around the inside of the tea pot and rubs his thumb against his index finger. Hinata's eyes widen in horror and he stands up.

"Celestia-" But he's cut off by the woman falling to the floor. Hinata rushes to her side and tilts her chin up.

"What's wrong with her?" Komaeda asks kneeling at her other side.

"She's been poisoned," Hinata says dialling an ambulance into his phone, "I'm glad I denied the tea when she asked me if I wanted some."

"Yeah, so am I." Komaeda mutters.

"What?" Hinata asks, but doesn't push for an answer because someone answers on the other line, "I need an ambulance to 52 Park Avenue," Hinata states, "Do not put me on hold or I will arrest you for being an utter asshole; the person the ambulance is for is dying... Yes dying, hurry up."

"Hinata can we do that?" Komaeda questions, "You know, arrest people for being an 'utter asshole'?"

"No, but I'd like to see them try and stop me." Hinata says, while putting Celestia into the recovery position.

"You're so calm," Komaeda announces peering into Hinata's face.

"Would you prefer me to freak out and do nothing?" Hinata says trying to hide his grin.

"I kind of like it when you lose the plot," Komaeda smirks. Hinata doesn't have time to respond because the ambulance arrives and he gets up to let them in.

 

Hinata and Komaeda are sitting in the hospitable, waiting for the news on Celestia. Hinata see's the doctor approach and instinctively places his hand lightly on Komaeda's rist.

"I regret to inform you that Celestia Ludenberg did not survive. The poison she ingested was already in her system when she arrived here and had already done a lot of damage to her internal organs." Hinata leans forward and places his head in his hands and sighs.

"Great, just _perfect_ ," Hinata grumbles into his hands.

"Its going to be fine, she gave us a lot of information to go by," Komaeda assures, placing a hand on Hinata's back.

"Yeah, well, it would've been nice to of gotten a _name_ ," Hinata murmurs.

"I agree, but lets just focus on what we _do_ have," Komaeda soothes, lightly moving his hand up and down Hinata's back.

"Whoever is doing this is defiantly working for the police..." Hinata says sitting up right, "but why would they want to kill people they haven't spoken to in 6 years?"

"I don't know," Komaeda conveys and withdraws his hand, "their motive could be anything." Hinata doesn't reply he just sits and stares for a while longer.

"To think the culprit is in the same building as us..." Hinata says emotionless.

"Don't think about it," Komaeda says getting up and crouching down in front of Hinata, so he's looking up at the brunette, "we will figure out who it is."

"Yeah, but not before the murderer-"

"Don't," Komaeda cuts off, placing a hand on Hinata's knee.

"Komaeda, whoever this person is got someone to try and kill me and ultimately nearly ended up killing Naegi." Komaeda flinches at this and stands up dragging Hinata with him.

"Don't say that," Komaeda says pulling a face. Hinata can't work out what he's thinking.

"Say what? About Naegi-"

"No, about someone killing you." Komaeda cuts Hinata off and stares into his eyes.

"But its true." Komaeda doesn't reply he just pulls Hinata into a tight hug.

"Komaeda-"

"Shush," Komaeda says, "I promise I won't let _anything_ happen to you."

"I'm not worried," Hinata admits, earning a tight squeeze from the other.

"Don't say things like that," Komaeda says, gritting his teeth. Hinata worms out of his grasp and holds the taller ones face,

"Stop, nothing his going to happen to me," Hinata assures softly.

"You can't be so sure. I mean look at today, you could've drank that tea!"

"But I didn't. I declined her offer." Hinata scrunches his fingers around some strands of Komaeda's hair.

"But-" Komaeda's cut short by Hinata planting a gentle kiss onto his lips. Hinata closes his eyes and leans in when Komaeda kisses him back. Komaeda's arms snake into Hinata's blazer and around his waist. The realisation that they're in a hospitable hits him and he pulls away from Komaeda looking around.

"Come on, we should go file a report about what happened-"

"I like you," Komaeda mutters sheepishly, stopping Hinata from carrying on.

"You..." Hinata starts turning red, "I... like you too." Hinata turns his face away from Komaeda.

"You do?" Komaeda asks shocked and slightly pink.

"Yes! Of course I do!" Hinata says a bit too loudly and looks around embarrassed. Komaeda grins and pecks the others lips.

"We should go though," Hinata says walking away, hiding his face from Komaeda and the people who saw their kiss.

 

I guess the day wasn't so bad. They got information on the murders from Celestia, unfortunately she passed away... Murdered by the culprit... But Hinata finally admitted out loud that he likes Komaeda and a bonus was that his feelings were returned so...

I guess you could say that the day was like marmite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for this chapter not being as long as the previous ones.  
> The next chapters are going to increase in size ( :


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I currently have writers block, so I thought I'd write Komaeda's POV of when he met Hinata in the office in Chapter One. I wanted to show how Komaeda thinks and what he thinks of Hinata and his first impression of him, seeing as I've only ever written a few paragraphs in Komaeda's POV.  
> I'm sorry if it's not very good. I will add a chapter soon!

Komaeda's POV of Chapter One.

Komaeda's currently sitting on a leather chair, facing one of the worlds most important people; Byakuya Togami. The blonde is talking to his partner, Makoto Naegi, about a... Vending machine? Komaeda just dismisses this and focuses on something else; but its not long before their conversation is over,

"Thanks for transferring here on such short notice," Naegi says leaning over Togami' large desk and shaking his hand.

"Its a pleasure to of been asked to transfer by one of the most important police forces," Komaeda replies withdrawing his hand.

"Yes it is a pleasure," Togami says sternly, "so you better not let this opportunity go to waste."

"I won't," Komaeda says beaming a smile. Togami just looks away and down at the file on his desk.

"The person you will be working with is one of our best detectives," Togami states, "maybe even the best one we have, so don't hold this person back when you start your investigation."

"Oh I won't!" Komaeda says distressed.

"What he means is: its a privilege to be working with this detective; they really are the best at what they do." Naegi gives Komaeda a big smile and tightens a hand around Togami's arm in warning. A quick nock bounces around the room, "Oh speak of the devil, come in!" Naegi shouts. The door swings open and a, very attractive, slim man with brown hair walks into the room, he doesn't make eye contact with Komaeda, Komaeda doesn't even think he's noticed him.

 

"The coffee machine was not my fault! The gold fish also, not my fault! The vending machine may or may not of been my fault-" the young man gushes.

"Hinata-" Naegi says smiling awkwardly.

"Okay so the vending machine was my fault! - But it ate my money! I wasn't going to come away from it without what I wanted out of it!" _OK,_ Komaeda thinks, this is priceless and can't help but laugh silently to himself.

"Hinata. That's not why we called you in here," Naegi says smiling less awkwardly this time.

"Oh?" The _very_ attractive man, Hinata, Komaeda notes his name is, walks over to the leather chair next to Komaeda's own and stands there swaying back and fourth, "Ahem, could I go out and come back in and try this again?"

"No. Sit down." Togami orders; Hinata sits and Komaeda smirks. That was the best first impression Komaeda has ever got off a person.

"It's OK Hinata," Naegi sings, "we knew about the gold fish and the vending machine deserved it by the sound of it."

"We will, however, talk about the coffee machine some other time." Togami promises, and folds his hands In front of him on the desk. Komaeda can't help but wonder what Hinata did to the gold fish and other appliances... He'll ask him one day.

"I bet we will..." Hinata says, punching the air in mock excitement. Komaeda smiles at this gesture. Hinata looks over and makes eye contact with Komaeda at last, but looks away as fast as he looked over, "Uh... who's that?" Hinata questions, moving his hand in Komaeda's direction.

"'That'," Togami starts, making quote marks in the air, "Is Nagito Komaeda, he will be assisting you on the next case, which is about to be explained to you."

"Okay then," Hinata hums, and holds out a hand to Komaeda, smiling, "Hello, I'm-"

"Hajime Hinata," Komaeda says, and shakes Hinata's hand, _his hand is soft_ , Komaeda thinks, "I know who you are, and so does the rest of the population who reads the newspaper."

"I didn't know I was so famous," Hinata replies, rolling his eyes and letting go of Komaeda's hand. Komaeda watches Hinata's face change from that amazing smile he had when he greeted Komaeda to a glum and depressive frown. _I wonder what he's thinking about..._

"Well," Togami starts, handing a folder over to Hinata, "the body of a young woman named Mioda Ibuki, was found in the park a few miles from here in the early hours of this morning. The coroners suspect she was murdered, they are finalising her cause of death now."

"And you want me to find the person responsible," Hinata says, unenthusiastically, "with hardly any information about her at all?"

"Too difficult for you?" Togami smirks, and its not very nice at all. _Maybe he envies Hinata_ , Komaeda thinks -but would never say it out loud.

"Hah..." Naegi joins in hastily, "what Togami means is,-"

"No Makoto, I know what I mean," Togami states, cutting Naegi off. Komaeda's impression of Togami is not a very good one thus far.

"You're our best detective," Naegi continues, "it won't be too hard for you; you've solved cases with no information at all before!" Naegi has so much faith and hope in Hinata, _he must be a very good detective... and person,_ Komaeda hopes.

"Alright," Hinata sighs, closing the folder, "Come on Komaeda," Hinata ushers Komaeda out of the office and tells him to follow him, Komaeda follows the slightly smaller one obediently.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is SO bad, I just have a really good plot (well I think its good) and I want to start writing it ASAP; I will, hopefully, make up for this god awful chapter.

Hinata's not entirely sure how it happened but one minute he was on the sofa, in his house with Komaeda, talking about the murders and the next he's straddling the albino with his tongue down his throat. Well, time flies when your having fun.

"Hinata, maybe we should go back to talking about the case," Komaeda murmurs onto Hinata's mouth.

"All I'm hearing is maybe and should, no defiant answers," Hinata replies, resting his forehead against Komaeda's.

"You're starting to sound like me," Komaeda laughs breathlessly, pulling Hinata closer by his arse.

"I have been spending an awful lot of time with you recently..." Hinata says, rolling a few strands of Komaeda's hair around his fingers.

"I don't know how obvious it is, but I really like you," Komaeda whispers, looking deeply into the others eyes.

"I really like you too," Hinata says smiling planting a hard, but quick, peck to the others mouth and standing up, "I'm hungry... no innuendo intended."

"Me too," Komaeda says laughing and follows Hinata to the kitchen.

 

"OK, so we have..." Hinata announces opening the fridge, "Half a cucumber, butter, two slices of ham, a block of cheese, four eggs and a pack of bacon..." Hinata looks over to Komaeda biting his lip, "I really need to go shopping."

"Its fine!" Komaeda chimes and walks to the fridge and gets out the eggs, bacon and cheese, "We shall have omelette!" Hinata looks at Komaeda in awe, "What's that look for?"

"Nothing, Its just you always seem to know what to do..." Hinata smiles and leans against the worktop in the middle of his kitchen.

"Not always," Komaeda argues putting the ingredients on the middle worktop.

"Yes you do!" Hinata retaliates, "Like when I was wallowing in self-depression in the park, you knew how to cheer me up. Or the time you took me to the arcade... or the time when-"

"I get your point," Komaeda says shyly.

"Don't be like that," Hinata says getting a frying-pan and a bowl out, "Its one of the reasons I like you." Komaeda rolls his eyes and cracks an egg into the bowl.

"One of?" Komaeda says grinning.

"Yes one of." Hinata moves around to the other side of the worktop so he's opposite Komaeda.

"Okay then, what other reasons do you have for liking me?" Komaeda asks still grinning and cracking the rest of the eggs.

"Well, you smell nice-"

"I smell nice?" Komaeda says laughing and slicing bacon.

"Yes, _really_ nice, like you have no idea," Hinata says sitting on a stool.

"Okay then, I smell nice." Komaeda shakes his head and continues slicing the bacon.

"You are _very_ attractive," Hinata declares and Komaeda snorts, "I first noticed this when we were at the Togami gathering."

"I'm not the type of person people regard as 'attractive'" Komaeda makes quote marks in the air with his free hand.

"Well, I 'regard' you as _very_ attractive."

"Right, whatever," Komaeda laughs, placing bacon into the bowl and starts to grate the cheese.

"You're unintentionally funny, like the time when-"

"Yes I know I fell over," Komaeda says and rolls his eyes.

"You also have a nice ass," Hinata says leaning against the worktop with his elbows.

"OK, thanks," Komaeda says turning pink and laughing slightly.

"The rest is a secret, if I told you I'd have to kill you and I like you a lot so... I'd rather not kill you."

"Well thank you," Komaeda laughs and places the cheese in the bowl and starts whisking.

 

"This is really nice!" Hinata declares and eats more of the omelette.

"Thanks, but its just-"

"Stop that," Hinata says sternly, frowning across to Komaeda.

"Stop what?" Komaeda asks puzzled.

"Putting yourself down! Just accept the compliment and then we can all move on with our lives." Hinata points his fork at Komaeda accusingly.

"OK... Thank you," Komaeda says laughing.

"You're welcome!"

 

"Well, today was fun," Komaeda says quietly.

"Yes it was," Hinata agrees, "Its not what we intended on doing today... but just between me and you it was a lot more fun than what Togami asked us to do."

"I agree," Komaeda laughs and steps outside into the night, "I'll see you on Monday."

"Yep," Hinata smiles and leans against his doorframe.

"Lets just act like we worked on the case, if Togami comes into the office," Komaeda says in a husky voice.

"Are you trying to turn me on?" Hinata asks blatantly making Komaeda turn red.

"What no! I was just-" Komaeda starts stuttering but is stopped short by Hinata's lips pressed against his own. Hinata always gets this weird electric feeling whenever he kisses Komaeda, its like someone is constantly giving him a static shock, it feels... right. Komaeda places a hand on Hinata's hip and pulls him closer, sliding his tongue into the others mouth as he moves. Hinata holds Komaeda's face in his hands and pulls him back inside his house, the other closes the door as he's invited back inside... to Hinata's bedroom.

 

Hinata is stumbling around to grab his keys and phone. He can't be late for work, because if he's late for work then that's like a few minutes of his life without Komaeda, and he can't deal with that!

Running into the building, barging pass people Hinata is stopped by, the last person he wanted to see, Togami. Hinata slowly turns around smiling,

"Hey Togami, what's up?"  Hinata says still smiling.

"You're late." Togami's standing with his arms folded across his chest clutching a piece of paper. Hinata feels sorry for the paper.

"I know and I'm sorry... there was traffic," Hinata lies. Sighing irritably, Togami stalks away. Hinata mutters a few thanks to god and makes his way towards his office.

 

"Hinata!" Chihiro greets, she's standing in his office next to Komaeda.

"Chihiro!" Hinata mimics and Chihiro giggles.

"How are you? We haven't spoken in a while and I know you haven't spoken to the others either..." Hinata mentally sighs, he should of saw this coming.

"I've spoken to Kuzuryuu," Hinata states throwing his keys onto his desk and leaning against it.

"Really? That's great!"

"Yeah, it is," Hinata fake smiles, "next time you see him, can you deliver a message for me?"

"Sure! What's the message?" Chihiro asks smiling brightly.

"'Fuck you'."

"Oh," Chihiro's face automatically drops, "did you have an argument?"

"It was more of a long drunken essay written by Kuzuryuu about how much he hates me," Hinata smiles and walks over to Chihiro and Komaeda.

"You know he doesn't mean it!" Chihiro defends.

"It sounded like it, especially when I pointed out his typo's," Hinata says and Komaeda try's to hide his laugh but fails.

"Hinata you shouldn't make light of Kuzuryuu, he's been mean to you recently because he-" Chihiro stops talking and places a hand over her mouth.

"What?" Hinata asks, folding his arms across his chest.

"Nothing! I'm going to go, nice talking to you Hinata and you too Komaeda!" Chihiro starts to walk away but Hinata jumps out in front of her, blocking her path. She _will_ tell him what she's hiding.

"Spill." Hinata states, giving her The Look and Chihiro instantly starts blabbing.

"When Kuzuryuu first met you he was like: 'I hate this son of bitch' but then we started to hang out more regularly with each other and then he was like: 'Oh OK, I guess this idiot isn't so bad after all'. And then as time went on he started to develop feelings for you and you, being you, were so oblivious to it and he started getting annoyed at this; and then one time, when we were out and you were drunk, he admitted his feelings to you but you said you didn't feel the same and then the next day you couldn't remember anything because Kuzuryuu had drugged you not to remember because he said he wouldn't be able to deal with the idea that you knew about his unrequited feelings. And then when we were at the Togami gathering he admitted to Oowada that he still likes you and then Oowada told me and that's why he was being so mean and bitchy at the gathering, and after you left the karaoke place he was like 'I hate him for making me go through this' because he thinks you like Komaeda and then Peko said that you did like Komaeda and then Kuzuryuu got really angry and upset and stormed out..." Chihiro breathes, "and that might explain why you got such an abusive paragraph."

Hinata doesn't know what to say or do, he just stands there gaping at Chihiro. Kuzuryuu never gave off any of those sort of signals... is she sure? Hinata decides to just ask,

"Are you sure?" Hinata asks.

"Yes, I wouldn't say something like that if I didn't know it was defiantly true!" Chihiro protests.

"I don't really know what to say," Hinata admits.

"Do you feel the same way about him?" Chihiro asks innocently.

"No. And not that its anyone's business but I happen to be _very_ fond of Komaeda," Hinata says and then gets angry when he remembers something Chihiro says, "Wait a minute did you say he drugged me?" Hinata yells.

"Please don't tell him I told you that!" Chihiro pleads.

"How many other people know about this?" Hinata asks annoyed.

"Umm... Our whole group..." Chihiro says quietly.

"Our. Whole. Group," Hinata says, spacing out each word.

"Yes, I'm sorry we never told you," Chihiro says.

"Its OK, no one seems to tell me anything, not even something regarding my life like... DRUGGING ME!" Hinata yells, "I could've died!"

"I'm sorry. Kuzuryuu said not tell you and we all agreed!" Chihiro protests.

"Bye Chihiro," Hinata says opening the office door. Chihiro walks out with her head down and Hinata slams the door shut.

 

 "I'm so fricking pissed," Hinata says, mimicking the voice of the actor out of 'White Chic's'.

"He may of drugged you but... at least you didn't die," Komaeda says smiling awkwardly. Hinata glares at him and says nothing, "Can you not give me The Look."

"What look? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do! You're doing The Look now!" Komaeda accuses, getting even more awkward under Hinata's gaze.

"Sorry," Hinata says defeated and makes his way to the sofa.

"Do you..."

"Do I what?" Hinata asks sitting down.

"Do you like him?" Komaeda says in a small voice.

"No!" Hinata defends standing up again, "I don't! I never have and never will!"

"Hinata you don't have to-"

"Komaeda!" Hinata says cutting his speech off, "I don't like Kuzuryuu."

"Hinata, you don't have to pretend to like me, you've known Kuzuryuu longer than me, so of you _do_ like him... its completely OK."

"Komaeda," Hinata says stepping closer, "Why do you think so low of your-"

"Hinata its OK, I'd-"

"I LOVE YOU!" Hinata shouts. Komaeda stares at Hinata for a moment, probably processing what he just said.

"What?" Komaeda says after the long pause.

 _Fuck_...

"I..." Hinata starts, "can't dig myself out of this hole..."

"Hinata did you-"

"I love you Nagito Komaeda!" Hinata declares, "There I said it." Hinata sits down on the sofa and puts his face in his hands. He's not embarrassed just... disappointed, this isn't the way he wanted Komaeda to find out.

"Do you really... mean that?" Komaeda asks sitting down next to the other.

"Yes..." Hinata grumbles and moves his hands away from his face, shifting his body in Komaeda's direction as he does, "But this is _not_ the way I wanted to tell you..." Komaeda grabs Hinata's hands in his own and turns so he's facing him completely.

"I love you too," Komaeda says, determination written across his face, "and I don't care that I've found out here; and I wouldn't of cared if I found out at the top of a carrousel. What I do care about is you and I care about you _a lot._ " Hinata doesn't know what to say... but he can feel tears forming in the corner of his eyes and is blushing at the thought of them spilling.

"Do you really mean that?" Hinata asks, sounding small.

"Yes, I do." Komaeda puts a hand gently on Hinata's cheek and leans towards him, Hinata follows suit and also leans forward, parting his lips as he does. Their mouths eventually meet and Hinata feels that same static flow through him as he leans into Komaeda's kiss. On impulse Hinata moves so he's straddling Komaeda and kisses him more fiercely. Komaeda pulls Hinata closer and rests his hands on his arse. Hinata slides a hand underneath Komaeda's blazer and another on his neck, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Komaeda makes a strangled noise and pulls Hinata closer again so the latters crotch is resting against his own.

"I love you," Hinata mumbles onto Komaeda's mouth.

"I love you too," Komaeda murmurs breathlessly back, "from the moment you first walked into that office I have been; no word of lie, I swear."

"When that guy said he killed you" Hinata swallows the lump that always forms in the back of his throat, whenever he thinks about that day, "I realised that I loved you, the thought of you being dead made me angry and upset and... useless all at once," Hinata fiddles with a piece of Komaeda's hair with one thumb and gently rubs the side of Komaeda's mouth with his other; the tears that threatened to fall earlier slowly making their way down his face, "I can't be without you, the thought of something like that ever happening makes me feel sick. The memory from that day haunts my dreams, I wake up screaming your name and panicking, wondering if you're alive or not. That's why you get a phone call from me in the middle of the night sometimes... I'm not ringing to ask you something about the case, I'm ringing to check you're still alive and that you haven't left me," Hinata's tears continue to fall as Komaeda's threaten to spill.

"Well, I'm alive and I don't plan on going anywhere," Komaeda says, wiping away Hinata's tears with his thumb.

"Don't leave me," Hinata whispers, voice cracking and lip quivering.

"I'm not going to," Komaeda says, hugging Hinata tightly. Hinata hugs him back, silently crying into the crook of his neck; reassuring himself that his here and not going anywhere.

 

Hinata thinks about what happened in the office and wonders what came over him. Is this what love does to people? Hinata immediately dismisses the question and the thought of him crying, and goes to lock his front door. When he gets there he looks down at the mat and sees a white envelope with his name typed on it. Instinctively he leans down and picks it up, opening it as he rises again. He pulls out the paper and reads:

**Hinata,**

**Break up with your boyfriend,**

**or I will break him up for you.**

**\- The Serial Killer you haven't caught.**

**P.S Don't think I won't.**

Hinata instantly breaks out into a sweat when he see's a photograph of Komaeda sitting at his desk in his house with a caption that says: I've already had a cut of his keys made.

Hinata runs to his room and slams the door shut dialling Komaeda's number as he does.

"Hello?"

"Komaeda!"

"Hinata? Are you OK?"

"Where are you?"

"At home... why?"

"Go lock your door."

"What, why?"

"Just do it! And make sure all your windows are locked as well."

"Hinata what have you been sniffing?"

"Komaeda, just do it!"

"Alright, if it helps you sleep at night."

"Thank you."

 

"Everything is locked, now can you please tell me what this is all about?"

"Nothing... I just like to know your safe."

"I'm fine."

"Can you just double check everything?"

"Hinata."

"Please?"

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing! Honest!"

"I think you're tired and its making you paranoid, go to sleep its like 1am."

"Komaeda please double check everything!"

"Good night Hinata."

"Komaeda please!"

"I love you."

\- BEEP -

"Komaeda!"

 

Hinata throws his phone on his desk and lays down onto his bed.

 _What am I going to do? I love him... I can't break up with him... But if I don't he could be in danger... How would he react? He'd think I was lying to him all this time... The thought of being w_ _ithout him is awful... But the thought of him being dead is worse... I guess I have no choice..._

_I have to break up with him._


	10. Chapter 10

"Hinata are you sure you're OK, you haven't really spoken all week." Hinata knows Komaeda knows something is wrong. Hinata has been putting off breaking up with him all week, but today is Friday and he's getting anonymous text messages, from someone claiming to be the serial killer they haven't yet caught, from a bunch of different numbers so Hinata can't track them.

BEEP

Hinata's phone buzzes and he knows who it is. _5:15pm: Tick Tock_

"Hinata," Komaeda says, "who keeps texting you?" Hinata shakes his head and puts his phone away. _Now,_ Hinata thinks and walks over to Komaeda, no emotion on his face, "Well, I'll see you on Tuesday seeing as its bank holiday on Monday, unless you-"

"Komaeda we need to talk," Hinata starts this heart wrenching conversation with a cliché.

"Why what's wrong?" Komaeda steps closer and looks at Hinata with kind eyes. Hinata doesn't deserve to be looked at by such a wonderful person.

"I lied," Hinata says blankly, Komaeda tilts his head to the side in question.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't love you," Hinata says with the same blank expression, Komaeda frowns and his eyes scan Hinata's.

"What are you-"

"I don't even like you," Hinata lies, something flashes across Komaeda's face... he looks hurt, "I never have and probably never will. I don't know why I lied I just... did. Your my assistant and that's what you'll always be. You deserve to be with someone who can love you the way I never have and never will." Hinata is trying so hard not to show any emotion. Komaeda on the other hand has tears rolling down his face and his expression is so painful to look at, its breaking Hinata's heart more than it is already broken, "I'm glad I got that out, see you on Tuesday." Hinata walks away from Komaeda and his face screws up and all his built up tears come flooding out. Hinata runs out the building to his car and just sobs and sobs and sobs. He's still sobbing when his phone goes off:

_6:04pm: He's safe._

Hinata throws his phone into the passenger seat next to him and hits his steering wheel repeatedly while crying his eyes out and repeating the word 'sorry' over and over again and mumbling a few I love you's. Its like 8pm by the time Hinata decides to go home and he has to pull over a few times because he can't see properly out of his eyes. Hinata thinks about taking his life there and then but then he thinks of Komaeda and what would happen to him if he did and finds some strength in him to start the car again.

Its official, Hinata hates his life and is going to stop at nothing until that serial killer is dead and buried.

 

Its about 11am on Saturday and Hinata's sitting on his couch in extra-large sweatpants and an oversized top, with five blankets; he breaks into crying fits every five or ten minutes while watching 'The Mummy' on repeat.

He's just about to have another good cry when he's interrupted by his doorbell. Hinata sighs aggressively and stands up along with the blankets wrapped around him like a cape and goes to get the door. When he opens it a guy his age with a black beanie on and giant smile is standing there.

"Hajime!" the guy says and his face immediately drops when he sees the other, "What on earth happened to you?"

"Its a long story, why are you here?" Its Souda Kazuichi, Hinata's best friend since... well for as long as Hinata can remember.

"Don't tell me you forgot!" Souda pleads with a hurt expression, "Its our friendversary, we do this every month! How could you of forgotten after 22 years of friendship?"

"I..." Hinata try's to speak but just starts crying.

"Ah! Don't cry about it! Its fine," Souda says panicking and coming into Hinata's house. Hinata throws himself back onto the sofa and sobs for a bit longer while Souda sits there and waits for Hinata to calm down.

 

"Now tell me what's wrong," Souda says and Hinata starts gushing, he tells Souda everything. About the case about how he met Komaeda, hell, he even told him how many times they've slept together. He tells Souda everything, he knows he shouldn't tell him stuff about the case but he does because he trusts the guy with his life. They're like little girls, they tell each other all their secrets and what's going on in their lives. They talk everyday, even if they don't ring each other they text and Hinata is so happy he's here right now.

"It sounds like you did the right thing," Souda says, after Hinata's monologue, "and that serial killer bitch is going to get it, I swear down, when you catch them, ring me and I'll come down and have a few words with this bastard."

"Thanks Souda," Hinata says sniffing.

"Come on, up!" Souda stands up gestures for Hinata to follow.

"Why?"

"Because we're going out! Go on, go get washed and put something appealing on. You're not sitting in here wallowing in self-depression on my watch."

"Souda I don't really feel-" Hinata starts but is cut off by Souda putting a hand up.

"Nope. Don't wanna hear it, get up and go. I'm going to ring Hagakure and we're going to go to the pub."

"Souda-"

"Go." Souda pulls Hinata up and takes his blankets away. Hinata walks towards his stairs and looks back at Souda.

"Souda," Hinata says and Souda turns to look at him. Hinata doesn't do or say anything and Souda understands and just smiles and nods.

 

Hinata puts on skinny jeans and a white top; plus his famous black jacket - with a hood.

"Souda, Hagakure, I don't know about this," Hinata says, standing outside the pub, its already dark out.

"Hinata, come on, I know you don't drink anymore but you can still come inside," Souda says pulling on Hinata's arm.

"Yeah, it'll be fun! Just like old times!" Hagakure laughs and goes inside the bar.

"Alright, but can we leave at like 11, not 3am," Hinata says following Souda inside the pub.

 

As soon as Hinata enters he wants to leave. There are about four guys at the bar who instantly turn and look a him with the most... interesting looks. Hinata breaks eye contact and carries on walking, staying close to Souda like a puppy.

"Two vodkas and one diet coke," Souda says and hands over the money. Hinata is feeling anxious for some reason, he feels like people are looking at him constantly. And his paranoia is only brought to life when Hagakure decides to speak,

"I think that guy over there at the bar is checking you out." Hinata follows Hagakure's gaze and yes, there is in fact a guy looking at him, "And that guy over there at that table." Hinata looks in the direction of Hagakure's nod and freezes. Hinata thinks Hagakure's talking but he can't hear anything, the only thing he can hear is his own heartbeat in his ears. Sitting at a table drinking lemonade with a notebook out, looking directly at Hinata is Komaeda. Hinata breaks eye contact and turns to face the bar.

"Souda I would like to leave now," Hinata says. Souda looks at him and then at the albino Hinata was just staring at.

"Why? We've just got here," Souda says.

"I knew I shouldn't of come here." Hinata sighs and puts his chin in his hand.

"I'm going to grab that table!" Hagakure yells and runs to a table resting against a wall.

"Run!" Souda yells picking up his own drink and Hagakure's, "Are you coming?"

"I'm waiting for a straw," Hinata sighs and smiles bitterly.

"Look," Souda says placing the drinks back down, "I'm not going to pretend I know how you feel, and I'm not going to lie and say that I do to make you feel better. But what I do know is that you are a strong and stubborn person, and your really smart. You will catch this asshole and put them away and then you can explain everything to Komaeda and he will understand. And then you will skip off into the sunset on your unicorns. The End." Souda grins and picks the drinks up again, "So, are you coming to join us or not?"

"OK, I will," Hinata says fake grinning, "But I _am_ actually waiting for a straw." Souda laughs and makes his way to the table. Not long after, the bartender hands him his straw and Hinata places it in his drink, as he turns to go to the table someone taps his shoulder.

"Hey," a guy with red hair greets him, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"I've got one," Hinata says and goes to walk away again but the guy stops him.

"A proper one." he rests his hand on Hinata's arm and smiles.

"This _is_ a 'proper drink'," Hinata says irritably, he is SO not in the mood for this and goes to walk away again, but the guy stops him... again.

"Come on, lighten up," the guy says and steps closer.

"I said no," Hinata states keeping his tone normal.

"What does it take to get you a proper a drink?" the guy asks resting his hand atop of Hinata's. Hinata moves his hand away and the only thing he can see is red,

"This, for the last time, _is_ a real drink!" Hinata yells and slams his drink down onto the bar. He knows everyone is looking but really doesn't care, "So seeing as you can't read my subtle signals I'll spell it out for you: PISS. OFF." Hinata attempts to walk away again but the guy grabs his arm.

"You'll regret this," the guy sneers and Hinata goes to punch him but someone grabs his fist from behind. Hinata cranes his neck around to see Souda standing there looking very annoyed.

"He said he's not interested, so run along," Souda says letting go of Hinata's fist.

"Fine. But you _will_ regret this!" the guy stares Souda down, glares at Hinata and then returns to his group of assholes.

"You alright?" Souda asks peering into Hinata's face, "He didn't hurt my precious did he?" Souda asks grinning touching Hinata's face.

"I'm fine you twit," Hinata says swatting Souda's hand away and walking towards their table.

 

Hinata's head is swimming. He hasn't drunk any alcohol but the room is spinning and he can't string a sentence together, so he decides against talking and just listens to Souda and Hagakure.

"You alright?" Souda asks, Hinata thinks its Souda anyway, he's vision is blurring and the noise in the pub has suddenly gotten ten times louder.

"I'm going to get some air," Hinata says standing up, "I'll be back in a few minutes." Slowly Hinata makes his way outside.

 

Hinata's been outside for a few minutes now and the dizziness is just getting worse. Everything is muffled and he's sight is just blurring more every minute, he's even leaning against a wall for support; someone must of drugged him.

He feels someone place a firm hand on his shoulder and turn him so he's back is against the wall. The motion was too quick for his senses and they blacked out completely for a moment, but they're starting to come back into focus and when they do he can see an outline of red. Great... its that guy from the bar... he must of slipped something into his glass when Soda came over.

"I told you you'd regret it." Hinata makes out some words but can't really hear anything. He feels a hand on his hip and another pinning him against the wall. Hinata try's to break loose with as much force and energy he has left in his system but it has no effect.

"Don't even bother," he feels a voice murmur against his ear, Hinata thinks he's moving away but he can't tell, he's body feels too heavy, "lets go before your friend comes and interrupts me again." Hinata can't really register what's happening because he's vision is completely blurred. Considering the situation he's in, he really shouldn't be thinking about Komaeda, but he can't think about _anything_ else. He's thinking about how much he wants Komaeda with him right now and that he wishes he just told him the truth; that someone was threatening his life. Hinata could of just kept him isolated in his house, safe, with Hinata; where no one can get to him.

 

Hinata's been gone for a while now and Komaeda saw that guy go outside not long after Hinata left. Komaeda forces himself not to care but he can't, even if Hinata didn't love him he still loves Hinata; so he gets up and makes his way outside.

When he steps outside he sees Hinata being pinned against a wall by that guy that hit on him at the bar. Something snaps in Komaeda and he starts walking towards the asshole,

"Hey!" Komaeda yells yanking the guys shoulder so he's facing Komaeda, "What do you think your doing with my friend?"

"Your friend?" the guy says confused, "I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong," Komaeda says, gritting his teeth, "and by the way I'm a police officer, so if I find out my friend is drugged your going to be in a shit load of trouble." The guys face pales and he lets go of Hinata, who immediately falls to the floor. Komaeda lunges for him and catches him right before he hits the ground, "What did you-" Komaeda starts but as he turns around to finish his question he sees the guy is sprinting down the street. Komaeda sighs and stands up straight pulling Hinata with him. Hinata drapes over Komaeda, resting his head in the crook of the taller ones neck, "Come on Hinata, stay standing," Komaeda pleads, getting a better grip around his waist.

"Hey!" a voice enters Komaeda's ears and he turns to see who it belongs to, "What have you done to my mate?" its the guy Hinata came here with, Souda his name is, followed by a slightly larger guy with big hair, another one of Hinata's friends.

" _I_ did nothing," Komaeda says, "the guy who _did_ is now running for his life."

"Oh," Souda says and takes Hinata out of Komaeda's arms, "thanks mate." Komaeda feels a pang in his chest when Hinata's taken away from him, he feels like someone's ripped his heart out and stamped on it... again.

"Hagakure, call that cabbie and tell him he has to pick us up a little earlier then intended." Souda tosses the guy with large hair, whose name is Hagakure, his phone and shifts Hinata in his arms, "man Hinata, why did it have to be _you_ that got drugged?" Souda asks laughing.

"I want Komaeda," Hinata mumbles and Komaeda feels his heart fly up into his throat.

"Komaeda's not here mate," Souda says, "so you've got me."

"I love him," Hinata whimpers.

"I know you do, but that doesn't give you the excuse to cry on my new top," Souda says tapping Hinata's back, "Hey, I feel tears! Stop, I wasn't joking when I said this was new!"

"Who's Komaeda?" Hagakure asks sliding Souda's phone back into the latters pocket.

"Hinata's ex," Souda answers.

"I want Komaeda," Hinata whines, Komaeda can just about hear him.

"That's rough, sounds like Hinata still likes him," Hagakure says, patting Hinata's hair.

"He does, he had no choice but to leave him, I can't tell you why, but what I can tell you is that its slowly killing Hinata," Souda says. What does he mean Hinata had no choice? And why is Hinata saying he loves him?

"You don't smell like Komaeda," Hinata cry's.

"I'm sorry," Souda says rolling his eyes. Komaeda decides he's heard enough and starts walking to his car, making a mental note to go see Hinata and ask him what on earth is going on.

 

Komaeda's standing at Hinata's front door, contemplating on knocking or not. _No,_ Komaeda thinks, _you need answers!_ And he knocks. Its not long before the door opens and its Soda, Hinata's friend.

"Your the guy from last night," Souda says confusion written across his face.

"Uh, yeah," Komaeda confirms, "Is Hinata in?"

"How do you know where my mate lives?" Souda asks, raising an accusing eyebrow.

"Souda, who is it?" a voice shouts from inside the house; its Hinata's.

"That guy I said stopped that piece of shit from raping you," Souda replies and Komaeda cringes at the bluntness of the sentence.

"What?" the voice is closer and soon Hinata is standing in the door way with Souda.

"Him," Souda gestures to Komaeda. Hinata just looks like someone has slapped him across the face.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata asks, panic masking his face and voice.

"That's what I wanna know, who the hell are ya?" Souda asks, craning a head to the side.

"My names Komaeda."

"Holy shit," Souda says looking at Hinata, "this is Komaeda?" he looks back at Komaeda and grins, "Can you turn around so I can see your ass, apparently its really nice." Hinata turns bright red and kicks Souda in the shin.

"Get lost," Hinata hisses at Souda.

"So worth it," Souda laughs grabbing his shin, "I'll be in the living room finishing off your pizza." He hops off and Hinata steps outside.

 

"What are you doing here Komaeda?" Hinata asks sighing and not making eye contact.

"Tell me the real reason you left me." Komaeda states, and when there's no reply he lifts Hinata's chin up so he's looking at him, "Tell me."

"Alright," Hinata says, grabbing Komaeda's hand tightly, "I was getting anonymous letters and text messages off of someone claiming to be the serial killer."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" Komaeda asks stunned.

"Because they told me not to, or they'd kill you," Hinata says eyes angry and grip increasing on Komaeda's hand, "they have a set of keys cut for your house, they sent me photographs of you _in_ your house to prove it and they told me that if I didn't leave you and break your heart they'd hurt you." Hinata's voice cracks and tears roll down his face as he finishes his sentence.

"Hinata-"

"No, don't," Hinata says and lets go of his hand, "I don't want anything to happen to you," Hinata cry's, more tears falling down his face.

"Nothing is going to happen to me," Komaeda says and grabs Hinata's face. Hinata shakes his head as more tears fall.

"You can't say that, not when something obviously can!" Hinata says, his voice going high pitched and shattering on the word 'can'.

"It won't!" Komaeda says sternly, wiping Hinata's never-ending tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm so sorry," Hinata sniffs, "I didn't mean any of that stuff I said to you, I love you and I don't think you're just my assistant."

"Its OK, everything is going to be OK," Komaeda says and hugs Hinata tightly. Hinata's face finds its way to the crook of his neck; where it always goes when they hug.

"I'm so sorry," Hinata sobs, gripping Komaeda's back like he's going to disappear if he lets go.

"Its fine," Komaeda soothes, resting one hand on Hinata's back and the other on his neck.

"I love you Nagito," Hinata bawls. Komaeda lets his own tears fall and replies with:

"I love you too Hajime and everything is going to be fine. I promise"


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you awake?" Hinata whispers and pokes the form beside him.

"I am now," the other body replies rolling over to face Hinata.

"Sorry," Hinata says, "I can't sleep."

"Why?" a hand reaches out and softly touches Hinata's cheek.

"I keep thinking too much." Hinata places his own hand over the others, "Komaeda."

"Hmm," the body hums.

"Can I ask you a question?" Hinata says letting his hand fall in front of his face.

"You just did."

"No, seriously," Hinata laughs, taking Komaeda's hand away from his cheek and intertwining their fingers together.

"Of course." Komaeda squeezes the others hand.

"Do you believe in fate and soul mates and all that?"

"I believe everything happens for a reason and that every person has someone in the world who is just 'meant' for them, whether they actually ever meet or not is another story; but to answer your question, I guess, yes." Komaeda reaches over and pulls the duvet higher over Hinata's shoulders, "Why?"

"I was just wondering," Hinata murmurs, looking at their hands.

"Will you go to sleep now?" Komaeda laughs.

"Yes," Hinata replies and closes his eyes. A little while after Hinata closes his eyes he starts to drift off, just before he blacks out completely he feels a hand brush his cheek again. Hinata smiles and falls into a deep sleep.

 

Hinata is pulled out of his sleep by his alarm. After bashing the thing in he rolls over to grab Komaeda but when he reaches his arm out, there is no one there. Hinata opens his eyes and rubs them looking around his room. He feels the bed for warmth but there is nothing there. He starts panicking and looks in the bathroom only to find it empty,

"Komaeda!" Hinata shouts from the landing.

No response.

"Komaeda!" Hinata yells and there is still no response. He starts walking down the stairs, and heads to the kitchen, "Nagito, I swear to god if you don't answer me I'm going to-" when he reaches the kitchen he's greeted by Komaeda flipping pancakes in sweatpants and no top. Hinata just blinks and blinks again.

"Morning Hajime," Komaeda grins placing a pancake on a plate.

"You know, you should wear a top when you're cooking," Hinata says sitting down on a stool at the middle worktop, "you could burn yourself."

"Where's the fun in that?" Komaeda replies putting a plate in front of Hinata with a pancake on with a syrup smiley face drawn on and on the side of the plate writing that says: You need to start smiling in the mornings like this pancake. Hinata smiles at the message,

"Very creative," Hinata laughs stabbing the pancake in the eye. Komaeda saw this movement and gasps dramatically.

"How aggressive." Komaeda sits opposite Hinata with his own pancake. Hinata leans over and takes the syrup and Komaeda's plate and starts drawing, "What are you doing to my pancake?"

"Hush child, Van Goth is working," Hinata shushes and Komaeda rolls his eyes, "Okay, I'm done." Hinata says and slides Komaeda's plate back to him. Komaeda looks at the plate and laughs.

"That is one amazing pirate." Komaeda claps, "The eye patch. Spot on."

"I know," Hinata smiles and eats a bit of his pancake.

"Its too good it eat," Komaeda laughs and stares at his plate. Hinata rolls his eyes and reaches over with his fork.

"Well if you won't eat it I will."

"No!" Komaeda draws his plate away and pouts childishly.

 

After eating Hinata and Komaeda wash and get into comfortable clothing. They contemplate on going out but the furthest they get is the couch.

"I can't believe you've never seen 'The Mummy', it may be THE best film ever made," Hinata rants while Komaeda lounges next to him looking amused.

"I am very sorry for my indecency." Komaeda places a hand over his heart.

"So you should be," Hinata replies looking at the TV. He doesn't get a reply from Komaeda what he does get is a tight hug, "Ah, Komaeda, what are you doing?" Komaeda is hugging Hinata from the side so one arm is across Hinata's front and the other is behind his back; with his chin resting on his shoulder.

"Hugging you," Komaeda replies and Hinata feels his mouth move on his shoulder.

"This is the most awkward hug you have given me _yet_ ," Hinata laughs, moving a hand and resting it on Komaeda's head awkwardly.

"I love you," Komaeda says turning Hinata red. Komaeda grins, "I love you Hajime."

"Are you trying to turn me into a tomato?" Hinata asks turning an even darker shade of red.

"Umm," Komaeda hums for a while, "yes." Hinata huffs and try's to wriggle out of Komaeda's grasp, "No!" Komaeda shouts in a childlike voice and wraps his legs around the other.

"Komaeda," Hinata unintentionally whines childishly like Komaeda who grins at this and turns Hinata red once again.

"Cuties," Komaeda says untangling himself and resting his head on Hinata's shoulder and hugs his arm, "I'm gonna keep you." It takes a minute for Hinata to process what Komaeda said but it does dawn on him,

"Did you just quote Frozen?" Its Komaeda's turn to go red and he shakes his head, "You so did," Hinata laughs.

"Maybe," Komaeda smiles shyly and cuddles up closer to Hinata who just smiles and leans into him.

A little while later of watching 'The Mummy' Hinata turns and murmurs softly,

"I love you too." Komaeda turns and kisses Hinata's forehead, Hinata snuggles back into his position bringing the blankets closer to them both and leaning into Komaeda's warmth and security.

 

Hinata is woken up at 2am by his phone ringing. Hinata tiredly untangles himself from Komaeda and turns the lamp on answering his phone as he does,

"Hello?" Hinata says droopily.

"Hinata!" A panicked voice shouts his name from the other end. Hinata looks at the collar ID and see's Oowada's name.

"Oowada? What are you-"

"Its Fujisaki! She won't wake up!" Oowada yells, horror coating his voice. Hinata is now fully awake and bolts upright.

"What?" Hinata says loudly, stirring Komaeda who sits up and looks at Hinata sideways, "What the fuck are you doing calling me? Call an ambulance you idiot!"

"I have! Do you think I'm a fucking dipshit?" Oowada bellows, "I don't know what to do until the ambulance arrives! You gotta help me man!"

"Is she breathing?" Hinata asks getting out of bed and putting some clothes on, he gestures for Komaeda to do the same thing.

"Yes, but she won't wake up!"

"Look, I'm coming over I'll be there in a few minutes," Hinata says hopping on one foot and pulling a shoe on.

"Don't hang up on me!" Oowada yells.

"Oowada! Calm the fuck down, I have to hang up," Hinata yells, "I'll be there before the ambulance arrives." Hinata ends the call before Oowada could protest.

"What's happened?" Komaeda asks, pulling a top on over his head.

"Oowada says Chihiro won't stay awake," Hinata speed walks down the stairs, Komaeda on his tail.

"I'll drive," Komaeda grabs his keys and follows Hinata to the car.

"She's on the list!" Hinata yells, "On that fucking list that psycho bitch is killing from!" Hinata and Komaeda jump in the car.

"You think the serial killer has, what, maybe poisoned her like Celestia?" Komaeda asks, pulling off the drive.

"Maybe," Hinata says, "I hope its just a coincidence."

"Me too," Komaeda mutters and runs a red light.

"You just ran a red light!" Hinata squeals, Komaeda looks over and smiles, "Don't grin at me! That's against the law!"

"So is poisoning people, that's why we have to get there as soon as possible." Hinata can't disagree with that.

 

"Oowada!" Hinata yells and runs into the house, Komaeda following. Hinata follows the voice of Oowada and find his way to their bedroom. Chihiro is laying on the bed with Oowada kneeling on the floor beside her, telling her to stay awake.

"Do something man!" Oowada says, Hinata moves past him and checks Chihiro's pulse and breathing, "You can save her right? Like you saved that guy in France." Hinata doesn't reply he just times her heart beat per minute.

"What has she eaten and drank today, tell me everything." Hinata moves and checks her breathing again.

"Uh, I made pancakes for breakfast and she had orange juice. For lunch we had Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu over and we had a pasta bake and diet coke, so its not the food because we all had the same thing. Then later on she said she felt ill so we didn't have any dinner and then we went to bed at about 10pm. She hasn't eaten or drank anything since then." Oowada says, peering over Hinata's shoulder.

"Have you spoken to Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu?" Komaeda asks.

"Yes," Oowada answers, "they both feel fine. That's how I know it's not the food."

"Shit," Hinata mutters.

"What is it Hinata?" Oowada asks.

"Her breathing is becoming irregular."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Oowada shouts coming closer to Hinata.

"It means what it sounds like," Hinata states irritably.

"You can do something though can't ya?"

"Not yet." Hinata says, checking her pulse.

"What do you mean not yet?" Oowada asks getting louder, "You can do that CPR shit, can't ya?"

"I can't do-"

"What!" Oowada grabs Hinata by the front of his top and yanks him so he's in his face.

"Oowada!" Komaeda yells.

"Perform the CPR!" Oowada yells.

"I can't!" Hinata shouts, "I can not give her ventilations while she's still breathing!"

"Oowada, let him go!" Komaeda says sternly and Oowada lets go.

"I'm sorry," Oowada says falling to his knees, "I don't want her to leave me... she's all I've got... I love her."

"I know," Hinata says, "but this isn't going to make her wake up." Hinata goes back to checking Chihiro's breathing and pulse.

"How's she doing?" Komaeda asks, looking outside for the ambulance.

"Worse," Hinata admits, "I'm not going to sugar-coat it, if the ambulance doesn't get here quick her chances of waking up are slim."

"What do you mean?" Oowada says standing up and walking around to Chihiro's other side.

"She's most likely been poisoned." Hinata says, mostly to himself. Hinata blocks out what Oowada says and starts thinking.

_If she's been poisoned who did it? Someone working for the police... Someone on that register... Someone that attended the Togami gathering... Someone who knew about Hinata's feelings for Komaeda... Someone who could access files on the system... Someone like..._

"Holy fucking unicorn crap..." Hinata says _really_ loud. Komaeda and Oowada look at him. Komaeda's face mainly looks confused and amused. Oowada, on the other hand, looks like he's about to give birth.

"What is it? Has she stopped breathing?" Oowada asks panicked.

"No, she hasn't stopped breathing," Hinata murmurs.

"You fucking dick!" Oowada yells, "You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought something was seriously wrong!"

"What is it Hinata?" Komaeda asks puzzled.

"I know who the killer is..." Komaeda looks over at him with anticipation.

"Who?" Komaeda asks and walks over to Hinata.

"Its..." Hinata starts, he can't believe it. Of all the people... But it makes sense... Hinata is annoyed he didn't notice it at the Togami gathering.

"Who?" Komaeda repeats. Hinata swallows a lump in his throat, he feels so betrayed... it makes him feel sick, "Who is it Hinata?" Komaeda asks again. Hinata looks up and looks him in the eyes.

"Its Peko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo- Ya'll thought it was Komaeda for a sec didn't you? : D  
> Well... maybe not.


	12. Chapter 12

"... Fujisaki Chihiro's time of death was 6:32am. I'm sorry for your loss."

"NO!" Oowada yells and falls to the floor, crying and yelling. Tears roll down Hinata's face as he processes the death of one of his closest friends and more roll as he watches his other friend cry hysterically, "SHE CAN'T BE GONE!" Oowada cries, "I need her... I can't carry on without her... I NEED HER!" Oowada gets up and paces over to Hinata and grabs his top, Komaeda steps forward but stops when Hinata shakes his head, "Bring her back! You can bring her back! Like you did with Naegi!" More tears roll down Hinata's face as he looks at the pain on Oowada's face. Oowada's face scrunches up as he falls to the floor, dragging Hinata down with him.

"Oowada." Hinata tries to speak but he can't find the words so he stays silent.

"Hinata, do something," Oowada pleads, wrapping his arms around Hinata, pinning Hinata's arms against his sides, "you always know what to do, please do something..." Oowada's sentence no longer contains words, just chocked sobs. Hinata shakes his head again,

"Oowada I-"

"Don't." Oowada buries his face in Hinata's chest, "I know what you're gonna say."

"I'm sorry," Hinata murmurs, Oowada balls up Hinata's top in his fist again as more tears roll.

"I always thought she'd be the one crying over _my_ death..." Oowada grits his teeth and breathes out through his nose, "Not the other way around!" Oowada shouts the end of the sentence and stands up, pulling Hinata up by his top.

"Oowa-"

"Listen Hinata." Oowada places his hands on Hinata's shoulders, and looks sternly into his eyes, "I don't care what it takes, OK? I want Pekoyama, the person who killed my innocent Fujisaki, dead." Hinata widens his eyes and opens his mouth,

"You want me to-"

"Kill her." Oowada says emotionless.

"Oowada I can't just-"

"Kill her Hinata!" Oowada yells, "Or I will... and don't think I won't because I will." Oowada drops his arms and wipes his face with his hands, "I have nothing to lose anymore."

"Hinata," Komaeda says and places a hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Yeah I know." Hinata says and places a hand over Komaeda's, "We have to go Oowada." Oowada looks over helplessly, "we have no choice, we're not immediate family."

"Drive safely," Oowada says and taps Hinata's face.

"Oowada, call if you need anything, I mean it," Hinata says with warning, pulling Komaeda's hand from his shoulder and intertwining their fingers.

"Of course," Oowada says, "you're the only person I can trust." Oowada's words are like a kick in the gut to Hinata.

"Day or night, I don't care. Call," Hinata states.

"I will," Oowada agrees and then turns to Komaeda, "I let my guard down today, if you breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll break your legs," Oowada threatens.

"Oowada!" Hinata says.

"Sorry Hinata, I can't have rumours, he needs to know that," Oowada defends gesturing to Komaeda.

"Oowada, Chihiro just died, you don't have to-"

"Hinata," Oowada says, "Fujisaki is probably looking down at me from heaven right now saying: 'Don't waste your tears on me, everything is going to be fine.'"

"Oowa-"

"Also, we will be reunited one day; and that day could come at any time." Oowada smiles fondly and walks away.

"Oowada!" Hinata calls after him.

"I know: Call. Man your such a-"

"Good friend!" Hinata finishes his sentence before Oowada could say anything rude.

 

Once Komaeda and Hinata reach the car Hinata shoves Komaeda against it and stares into his eyes.

"Hinata?" Komaeda asks, slightly concerned.

"Don't you EVER die." Hinata states face hard.

"Hinata-"

"Do you understand?" Hinata asks loudly.

"Hin-"

"Do you understand?" Hinata repeats louder.

Komaeda doesn't try and speak again instead he clashes his lips to Hinata's and pulls the brunette up against him by his hips. Hinata moans and kisses him back, moving his hands up from Komaeda's shoulders to his face. Komaeda bites on Hinata's bottom lip earning the other to open his mouth and slide his tongue into Komaeda's mouth. Komaeda slides a hand up Hinata's top and rests his hand on the small of his back.

"I'm not going to leave you," Komaeda whispers pulling away.

"You better not," Hinata says breathlessly and rubs a thumb over Komaeda's cheekbone, "because if you do, I'll kill myself and stalk you to the after life."

"That wouldn't be too bad," Komaeda chuckles. Hinata smiles mischievously and bites his lip, moving his hand down Komaeda's chest and resting a thumb in his belt loop.

"Let's go," Hinata says pulling himself away from Komaeda's arched body, thinking about his last encounter with Chihiro, "I can't stay here anymore, its making me think of Chihiro and how I never quite made things OK between us..."

"Don't think about things like that," Komaeda says and cups Hinata's face, "Chihiro idolised you, you may of parted on a bad note but she knew you would always be there for her if she needed you. She always spoke highly of you whenever we spoke... and told me a few stories," Komaeda snickers, "so, don't think about things like that. I didn't know her as well as you but what I do know is that you beating yourself up about this is not what Chihiro would want." Hinata glances to the side after Komaeda's speech, lost in thought.

 _He's right, Chihiro wouldn't want me to think about how we parted, she'd want me to think about all the other times we spent together. Even though I can never look back on the memories the same again because Chihiro's gone and Peko's a serial killer who killed Chihiro. Kuzuryuu was not who I thought he was; the guy is shallow and him drugging me can not be justified, no matter how you look at it. The only two people I can trust are Komaeda and Oowada. To think a few weeks ago, Chihiro was alive, I thought Kuzuryuu was sane and that Peko was not a psychotic serial killer who kills her friends. Everything was, what I thought was, normal._ Hinata looks at Komaeda, _and, also, a few weeks ago this amazing person wouldn't be in my life. So, in a way, I thank Peko for killing her first victim because if she didn't, Komaeda wouldn't be here right now, holding my face and looking at me like I'm the most wonderful thing he has ever set his eyes on._

"You're right," Hinata says in a small voice and places his hands over Komaeda's, which are still cupping Hinata's face, "I love you."

"I love you too," Komaeda replies and smiles sweetly, "lets go." Komaeda leans forward and kisses Hinata's forehead. Hinata closes his eyes when Komaeda's lips brush his forehead and confirms that: Yes, he _is_ glad Peko is a serial killer. As cruel as it sounds, if she wasn't, Komaeda wouldn't be here. And _that_ is something Hinata can _not_ think about.

 

"Peko Pekoyama, you are under arrest for the murders of Mioda Ibuki, Sonia Nevermind, Mahiru Koizumi, Celestia Ludenberg and Fujisaki Chihiro," Hinata recites and clasps the handcuffs onto Peko's wrists, "You have the-"

"Hinata, how could you do this to your best friend?" Peko asks, turning her head to look at Hinata.

"-right to remain silent. If you chose to speak, anything you do say can and will be used against you in a future court of law." Hinata continues talking over Peko's question.

"Hinata, I had faith in you." Peko shakes her head as Hinata sits her in the back of the police car.

"I'm saying this as Hinata, not a police officer," Hinata grits, "Go rot in hell." Hinata slams the car door shut and walks away from the car.

"You okay?" Komaeda asks as Hinata approaches.

"Surprisingly yes, considering my friend died yesterday by the hand of my other friend."

"Yes, well," Togami says stiffly, "you are a police officer and would not let your personal issues cloud how you act when it comes to the law."

"Of course," Hinata says and bows. Komaeda stifles a laugh.

"Enough with the mockery," Togami orders, "you are to accompany me to the prison and fill the head of departments in on the case." Togami gestures to Hinata and Naegi hands Togami the keys to the car.

"Sure," Hinata beams.

"We shall not be more then two hours," Togami says softly to Naegi and squeezes his shoulder. Ever since Naegi got shot Togami's been more openly affectionate towards Naegi.

"OK!" Naegi says giving one of his famous giant smiles and wraps his arms around Togami, who mutters something about PDA's to himself.

"Bye Hinata! I'll miss you!" Komaeda says loudly and pulls Hinata off the floor slightly and into a tight embrace.

"Komaeda," Hinata whines, "put me down." Komaeda lets go and smiles. Hinata's heart melts when he sees that smile and initiates a hug himself.

"I love you," Komaeda mutters into Hinata's ear. Komaeda's been saying it a lot recently, but no matter how many times Hinata hears it the words still make him feel warm.

"I love you too," Hinata murmurs back and Komaeda squeezes him tighter.

"Hinata." Togami's cold voice invades his moment of peace and shatters it.

"Yes," Hinata grumbles and reluctantly pulls away from Komaeda.

"Lets go." Togami starts to walk away, turning around as if to make sure Naegi is still there.

"Bye!" Hinata yells and starts to walk after Togami but stops and runs back.

"Hinata what-" Komaeda's shushed by a firm kiss planted on his lips by Hinata.

"Two hours," Hinata murmurs and runs to the car.

 

"That was _thee_ longest two hours of my life," Hinata complains down the phone to Komaeda.

"Hinata can you get off the phone. I am driving," Togami says sternly. They're on the way back from the meeting. After Peko was put away behind bars they had a meeting with the head of departments and explained the whole murder case to them.

"Sorry," Hinata replies, "I've got to go Komaeda, I'll see you soon."

"Okay," Komaeda laughs from the other end, "see you soon."

"Yeah bye-" Hinata starts but stops when he realises that Togami is going full speed and there's traffic up ahead and he shows no indication of stopping, "Togami what are you doing? Stop!" Hinata yells.

"I can't you moron!" Togami shouts back, "The breaks are not working!" He slams his foot on the breaks again but they are still going at the same pace, if not, increasing in speed.

"Hinata! What's happening?" Komaeda asks panicked on the other end.

"Togami! Divert you're going to smash into the cars up ahead!"

"Hinata!" Komaeda yells again.

"If I divert the car we'll go over that hill!" Togami yells quickly. Its not long before they reach the other cars.

"DIVERT THE CAR!" Hinata yells on the top of his lungs.

"I CAN'T! WE COULD DIE!" Togami argues, smashing his foot against the break again.

"We'll die if we hit the other cars! We'll also be killing other people in the process!" Hinata retaliates. 500 yards until they reach the other cars.

"Hinata!" Komaeda shouts again.

"Togami. Divert!" 400 yards.

"I'm not diverting the car!" Togami yells.

"If you divert the car you'll live! It'll be my chances of survival that are slim, so get off the road!" Hinata reasons. 300 yards.

"HINATA!" Komaeda screeches.

"Hinata, I can't risk your life like that." Togami states calmly. 200 yards.

"DIVERT THE CAR!" Hinata puts everything he has into that sentence.

"HAJIME!" is the last thing Hinata hears as Togami hauls them off the road.

Hinata can't really process what's happening, he knows the car does two 360 degree turns, he feels a few of his ribs crack, whether they're broken or not he can't tell because the pain in his right arm has his full attention. On the second turn he violently smashes his head against the side of the car and blacks out not long after.

His last thought is Komaeda and him shouting Hinata's first name, his vocal cords shredding and ripping into him as Togami turns the steering wheel in Hinata's direction, sending them charging off the road...

and ultimately deciding whether Hinata lives or dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall I kill Hinata...


	13. Chapter 13

"HAJIME!" I yell on the top of my voice, "HAJIME ANSWER ME!" But there is no response, the only thing Komaeda can hear is...

"Komaeda?" Naegi's voice has finally reached his ears, "What on earth is wrong? Why are you shouting?"

"I think... no, I know, Hinata and Togami have been in a car accident..." Saying it out loud has made Komaeda panic even more.

"What?" Naegi shouts, "We have to go find them!" Naegi starts running around getting people to make phone calls. Komaeda dials Hinata's number and waits for a response.

_'Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, leave a message after the beep thing.'_

"No!" Komaeda yells at Hinata's voicemail and dials his number again.

_'Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, leave-'_

"Please pick up..." Komaeda whispers to himself and, once again, dials his number.

_'Sorry I can't get to the pho-'_

"I'm not giving up!" Komaeda screams, gaining looks from people in the station, and calls Hinata again.

_'Sorry I can't ge-'_

"ANSWER YOUR PHONE!" Komaeda shouts.

"Komaeda," Naegi says, "we've just had a phone call from someone saying a police car has crashed, we know where they are." Komaeda snaps his head up and grabs Naegi's arm, dragging him out the station.

"Lets go."

 

Komaeda and Naegi get into a police car and Naegi starts the car, while Komaeda tries Hinata's phone again.

_'Sorry I-'_

"Pick up, pick up, pick up..." Komaeda chants.

_'Sorry-'_

"Please Hinata!" Komaeda cries. Naegi hasn't said anything and he probably won't either, Togami was in that car as well. Komaeda rings Hinata again.

"Hello?" A cracked voice answers the phone.

"Hinata!" Komaeda yells. Naegi looks over expectantly.

"No, its," a ragged breath, "Togami, Hinata's unconscious..." Togami coughs. Komaeda stops breathing and his heart starts to hammer in his chest.

"Its Togami," Komaeda informs and Naegi breathes out, _alright for some..._ Komaeda thinks as he's mind flicks back to what Togami said.

"Can you move? Are you still in the car?" Komaeda asks, trying to keep his voice steady.

"No, the car... its," Togami hesitates, "on its side..."

"What side?" Komaeda asks, mouth dry.

"Hinata's..." another hesitation and a cough, "the car its... Starting to... Uh... Smoke?"

"Komaeda," Naegi says "I can see the car." Komaeda looks in Naegi's direction and see's a police car on its side, leaning against some railings and it is 'smoking'.

"Togami we're almost at the car, can you try and communicate to Hinata?"

"He's not..." another cough, "breathing." That did it for Komaeda, he's panicking now. Naegi stops the car and they both get out and sprint towards the police car.

"Togami!" Naegi shouts, "we're here! We'll get you out soon!" Komaeda starts walking closer to the car.

"Hinata!" Komaeda wails, his voice cracking. "I know you can't hear me but..." Komaeda shakes his head, "I'm going to get you out OK? And everything is going to be OK!"

"Komaeda look out!" Naegi yells, Komaeda feels a hand grasp his arm and yank him backwards. Once Komaeda hits the floor, Naegi falling beside him, he looks up to see the car falling so its sitting on all four wheels.

"Hinata!" Komaeda yells and charges around the car to the front passenger seat, and yanks the door open.

"Komaeda we have to get them out!" Naegi gestures to the bonnet of the car and see's small flames growing bigger.

"Come on muffin," Komaeda murmurs and gently takes Hinata's seatbelt off. Komaeda hasn't looked at Hinata properly yet; a part of him is too scared to.

"Can you walk Byakuya? Where's the pain?" Naegi asks. Togami just groans in pain as he gets out the car. Komaeda lifts Hinata out of the car bridal style and turns Hinata's body towards himself as if to protect him from everything.

"Please wake up baby-cakes," Komaeda mutters onto Hinata's forehead, as he speed walks away from the burning car.

 

Once Komaeda, Naegi and Byakuya get to the road the car blows up from behind them sending all the pedestrians into a fit of screams.

"Where the hell are the emergency services?" Komaeda yells, anger coating his voice, "That car could've blown up with them inside it!" Komaeda closes in on Hinata's lifeless body and places him on the floor carefully, like if he did it any other way he'd break.

"How is he?" Naegi asks, setting Togami down on the ground not far from Hinata.

"I don't know," Komaeda places to fingers to Hinata's pulse, "he's heartbeat is very slow!" Komaeda starts panicking and checks he's breathing, "He's not breathing Naegi, he's not breathing!" Komaeda doesn't know what to do, he's just staring at Hinata's face which is cut and bruised in several places; and he has a massive slash on the left side of his face which won't stop bleeding.

"Stop the bleeding," Naegi says and takes his jacket off, placing it against the left side of Hinata's head.

"I can't perform CPR, I never learnt!" Komaeda says hysterically.

"Do you know the basics?" Naegi asks quickly.

"Its _very_ basic knowledge," Komaeda answers looking at Hinata.

"We don't have much choice, just try," Naegi urges, putting more pressure on Hinata's head wound.

"What if I make it worse?"

"It can't get much worse can it? He's pulse is going to stop any minute and he's not breathing, we don't have anything to lose." Komaeda ponders what Naegi said... and he's right, if he doesn't do anything Hinata could die!

"I'm sorry Hajime," Komaeda says softly and starts the first set of compressions.

"How many is it before I give him his first ventilation?" Komaeda asks, to no one in particular.

"30 I think," Naegi says, pressing a finger to Hinata's pulse. Komaeda gives Hinata his first ventilation and starts his second set of compressions.

"Where... are... the... FUCKING EMERGENCY SERVICES!" Komaeda screams after the fourth set of compressions and ventilations. Being around Hinata has changed Komaeda's vocabulary slightly.

"Komaeda, Hinata's breathing!" Naegi sings and Komaeda stops the fifth set of compressions straight away.

"Hinata!" Komaeda says getting into his line of vision, "Hinata can you see me?" Hinata blinks twice and Komaeda knows what that means and starts laughing while his built up tears roll down his cheeks, "the ambulance is taking its time as usual," Komaeda says, wiping away his tears, "please stay awake." Komaeda rests a hand on Hinata's face.

"I apologise Komaeda," Togami says. Komaeda doesn't take his eyes away from Hinata and continues to lean over him.

"Its OK," Komaeda says sniffing, "Its not your fault." Komaeda leans down and kisses Hinata's forehead.

"Komaeda, Hinata's pulse is dropping!" Naegi squeals. Komaeda looks at Hinata and his eyes are slowly closing. Komaeda grabs Hinata and pulls him onto his lap.

"No!" Komaeda shrieks, "Hinata! Hinata please stay with me... stay with me!" Hinata eye's open slightly but ultimately close.

"Komaeda, he has no pulse!"

"HAJIME!" Komaeda continues to scream, "WAKE UP, DON'T LEAVE ME!" Tears start to fall uncontrollably as Komaeda calls out to Hinata.

"The ambulance! I can see the ambulance!" Komaeda can hear Naegi yelling at him but Komaeda continues to shout at Hinata to wake up and that everything is going to be OK.

"Wake up, please, please, PLEASE WAKE UP!" Komaeda shakes Hinata's body slightly and wipes away the tears that have fallen onto his face, "You've gotta wake up. COME BACK!" Komaeda starts sobbing into Hinata's shoulder, hugging his body closer to himself and rocking.

"Excuse me sir, let us get to him." Komaeda feels a hand on his shoulder and he pulls away from Hinata placing him on the ground so the doctors can get to him, "What's his name?"

"Hajime Hinata." Komaeda's voice cracks.

"His age?"

"24... his birthday is in 12 days." Komaeda continues to cry.

"Pediatric paddles have been set and are connected to the defibrillator," another doctor informs. Komaeda looks over to see Hinata with his shirt cut off and now has paddle's placed on his chest.

"Charge to 200 joules on default," a doctor states, "All clear." The defibrillator sends Hinata's chest up; they're trying to restart his heart.

"No pulse," a doctor concludes, "Charge to 300 joules... All clear."

"Still no pulse." Komaeda places his hands on either side of his face and continues to watch the doctors attempt to bring Hinata back, "Charge to 360 joules... All clear."

"Pulse is back." That's all Komaeda needed to hear. Hinata's alive.

"Take him to the hospitable and straight into theatre."

 

Its been 1 hour and 38 minutes since Hinata went into theatre. Komaeda is pacing up and down the hall, waiting for some news.

"Komaeda!" Komaeda hears his name being called and turns around to see Souda Kazuichi jogging towards him.

"Kazuichi?" Komaeda says, his voice dry.

"I had a phone call from the hospitable to say Hinata's been in an accident," Kazuichi gushes, "What's happened?" Komaeda explains everything that happened: Peko being the murderer, the crash, how the car was when he got there, the car blowing up, the CPR, Hinata dying and the doctors bringing him back,

"And now he's in theatre, he's been in there for almost 2 hours now." Komaeda sits down on a chair, places his elbows on his knees and cries silently into his hands. He feels Kazuichi sit down next to him.

"Hinata's a strong person," Kazuichi murmurs, "he's... he's going to be fine... I'm sure of it." Komaeda doesn't reply, he's head is spinning...

"Gentlemen." A nasal type voice pulls Komaeda back to reality and he stands up, "The patient Hajime Hinata has come out of surgery."

"Oh thank god," Kazuichi breathes, "Is he OK? Can we see him?"

"Yes you can but there is something I must inform you with."

"What?" Komaeda asks and takes in a deep breath, preparing himself for what the doctors going to say.

"Hinata sustained severe head injury during the cash. He has something called TBI, which is also known as Intracranial injury."

"What's that? That doesn't sound good. What is it?" Kazuichi asks flustered.

"It occurs when a person has a sudden impact upon the head," the doctor explains as Komaeda gets paler and paler and paler, "It caused a bleed on the inside of his skull and the pressure was too much, that is why he's heart stopped functioning. We have removed the pressure and stopped the bleed. Unfortunately he is still in a very critical condition and is not able to breathe on his own so, he has been attached to a ventilator, which is doing the breathing for him."

"He's going to be OK though, right?" Kazuichi questions.

"At this stage it is hard to tell. We will monitor him for a while and when we think he is in a better condition we will turn the ventilator off and see if he is capable of breathing on his own."

"What if he's... not?" Kazuichi asks and Komaeda turns away at the question; rubbing his face.

"Then we will turn it back on, but if after the third try he is still unable to breathe on his own, we will have to keep it off."

"Can we see him now?" Komaeda asks impatiently, dismissing the last piece of information he's been given.

"Yes, if you'd like to follow me." The doctor turns and starts walking down the corridor. _No I would not 'like' to follow you, I'd 'like' to be at home with Hinata right now listening to him go on about how weird it is I've never seen The Lion King. Not follow you into a private room where he's strapped to a machine because he can't physically breathe on his own!_ Komaeda thinks as they approach a door that has a sign that reads: Patient: Hajime Hinata.

 

As Komaeda approaches the bed, more tears start to drench Komaeda's face.

"Hajime..." Komaeda sobs quietly and reaches out a hand to Hinata's own, sitting down on a chair next to the bed as he does. Hinata has a cast on his left foot and right arm, he's little finger and fourth finger on his left hand are bandaged up, he's face is slightly bruised under his right eye and he has a bandage on his head. The sight breaks Komaeda's heart.

"You should talk to him, a scientific study has thought to say that he may be able to hear you," the doctor says and leaves the room.

"Man, Hajime..." Kazuichi mutters and sits down on a chair on the other side of the bed, "You're gunna be alright..." Komaeda just cries and cries and cries; and he has no shame of doing it in front of Kazuichi.

"You're going to be OK muffin..." Komaeda sobs, gently taking Hinata's limp hand in his own, "when you wake up we'll watch The Lion King, OK?"

"Man I hate that film," Kazuichi comments.

"Don't say that, the doctor said he may be able to hear you," Komaeda says laughing slightly.

"He made me watch it everyday for two months when we were in college," Kazuichi complains, "trust me, you'd say you hate the film as well."

"I wouldn't care, as long as Hajime was there to watch it with me," Komaeda says, "probably saying every 5 minutes 'Oh, this bit is good.' or 'Watch! It gets really good now!'"

"Yeah," Kazuichi chuckles, "he has a habit of doing that."

"Horror films are great to watch with him," Komaeda laughs, "even though he knows when the suspenseful parts are coming up he still jumps."

"He's such a-"

"Wonderful person," Komaeda finishes and squeezes Hinata's hand gently in case he breaks him even more then he already is battered and bruised.

"You... really love him... don't you?" Kazuichi asks, slowly. Komaeda nods and places his other hand on Hinata's hand as he holds it with his other, "How... do you know? Like, when you love someone." Komaeda takes a deep breath and looks at Hinata, taking in all his features.

"Its hard to explain," Komaeda admits, "He's the first person I think about in the morning... and the last person on my mind when I go to sleep. When I'm with him I feel... safe and no matter the situation I feel comfortable when he's around. I think he's perfect... The way he's eyebrows come together when he's concentrating... or when he does anything for that matter," Komaeda laughs, " Or when he's writing or typing he's tongue is pushed through his lips slightly... Just everything he does is amazing and..." Komaeda sniffs and wipes his face on his shoulder, "I physically can't imagine my life without him and the thought of him dying here..." Komaeda trails off as tears start to fall again, "To answer your question: You just know."

"He loves you... a lot," Kazuichi says, shifting in his chair, "all he does it talk about you... and your ass."

"Ugh god, I'm so sorry," Komaeda says laughing.

"Don't apologise," Kazuichi says "ever since you walked into his life he's been... happy. He always used to be a miserable fuck but ever since your first day he's been different. I approve of you being with him, because you've done something no one has _ever_ been able to do before."

"What's that?"

"You've made him smile," Kazuichi answers, "even when he's talking about you he has this blinding smile on his face. Its extremely obnoxious but at the same time nice, because he's always been serious, even when he was like 2 he used to frown constantly."

"I can imagine that," Komaeda giggles, but stops when he feels something tighten around his hand. Komaeda looks down to see Hinata's hand curling around Komaeda's fingers. Komaeda instantly starts crying, "Hajime?" Kazuichi stands up and looks over.

"I guess he can hear us," Kazuichi laughs. Komaeda brings Hinata's hand up and plants a kiss onto it.

"Everything is going to be OK," Komaeda says, "I promised you it would be and I intend on keeping that promise."


	14. Chapter 14

_Its been two weeks since the crash. The person responsible for cutting the brakes of Togami's car was: Kuzuryuu -explains a lot. Turns out he was in on the killings. So, that son of bitch is in jail and probably never getting out. Pekoyama killed because she was power crazed, what Celestia said was true; she really didn't have any reason to kill. It was simply hunger for power. Kuzuryuu was in on the murders and helped cover them up because Pekoyama had somehow convinced him that it was 'for the best'. Yeah right, more like he wanted revenge on Hinata -the love of his life- for rejecting him... that and he wasn't right in the head. Neither of them were or they wouldn't of done what they did._

_The doctors say Hinata's in a better condition so they're going to turn the ventilator off. I visit him everyday from 9am -when the visiting hours start- until 7pm -when they finish. I always turn up at 8am and try and get in earlier but Hinata's doctor always tells me to wait until 9am (unless his in a good mood, then I get in earlier) and I always stay past 8pm... I think the nurses that check to see if any visitors are still lingering around just pretend they don't see me... so I always get to stay longer... until some snooty doctor tells me to get lost._

"Morning Komaeda," Kazuichi greets. Komaeda can sense the nervousness in his voice, "the ventilator gets turned off today." Komaeda can't help but shiver at that. _What if he doesn't wake up?_

"Yes," Komaeda manages to say and shoves his hands deep into his jacket pockets. _He will wake up. He's Hinata. Strong, hot-headed, stubborn Hinata._

"He'll be fine..." Kazuichi murmurs. _He's obviously trying to just reassure himself..._

"Yeah -he will." Komaeda forces a smile. _I hope..._

"Hajime's a strong person," Kazuichi says, sounding more determined this time, "and he has you. A reason to fight for his life." Komaeda thinks back to the past two weeks and all the times Hinata's built up the strength to hold Komaeda's fingers with his delicate ones... and the times he's squeezed Komaeda's hand weakly. ' _He may be able to hear you'._

"Good morning gentlemen," Hinata's doctor says. _Is it?_

"Can we be in the room when you turn it off?" Kazuichi asks.  _Don't say 'turn it off' like you're going to turn off his existence._

"Yes, if he wakes up I'm sure he'll want you both in there." The doctor starts walking towards Hinata's room. _Don't say 'if'. He WILL wake up._

 

"Blood pressure all OK." There are nurses on standby in case something happens. _Like Hinata dying._

"Okay, turn it off," Hinata's doctor orders and the nurses do, "now, we won't get an immediate reaction because the ventilator has been supplying Hinata with oxygen for a long time so his lungs have naturally been functioning along with the rhythm of the ventilator."

"So we have to wait for his body to realise that the ventilator has been turned off?" Komaeda asks, just to make sure he's got the right idea.

"Yes, that's exactly it," the doctor confirms and walks to the left side of Hinata's bed, "we should get a response any second now."

_Standing there, listening to the beeps of Hinata's heart monitor... Listening out for that really long note that haunts my dreams... Makes me realise that the famous saying 'You don't know what you have until its gone' is true... Except I haven't lost Hinata yet... But the thought of losing him sends this indescribable feeling through my body. If you've ever lost someone really dear to you you'll understand... and if not... then you can't even begin to imagine what it must feel like... And so many people have said 'I understand' to me, but the truth is, they don't understand how I feel. Everyone processes things differently, everyone has their own way of feeling. So, those people who said they know how I feel are liars, because they couldn't possibly know how I feel. Even though its Hinata walking on the edge of Life and Beyond it feels like I am as well... because depending on what happens to Hinata depends what happens to me. If he chooses the Beyond or physically can't pick Life then... I shall follow him. No matter where he goes I will always be there. He said that he'd stalk me to the after life but it looks like I'll be following him instead... And if that's what it comes to, I am completely OK with that because I love him and I can't live without him. I need him. He makes my life complete... And without him I am -and my life is and always will be: Nothing._

"We're losing him..." a nurse says to the doctor. Komaeda looks over to his heart monitor to see his heartbeat become spaced out along the lines.

"Give him a minute," the doctor says. Komaeda couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Komaeda yells, "Do something!" Komaeda walks to the bottom of Hinata's bed and Kazuichi follows.

"He may still be able to save himself," the doctor says. Hinata's heartbeat completely stops and there's just that long loud note that Komaeda has only heard a thousand times in his head.

"DO SOMETHING!" Komaeda wails on the top of is voice and the doctors move and start performing CPR.

"Come on Hajime!" Kazuichi shouts, "COME ON MAN!" Komaeda looks over and realises what he's doing. _'He may be able to hear you'._

"Please Hinata!" Komaeda joins in, "I can't lose you." Komaeda starts to cry.

"Wake up you miserable bastard!" Kazuichi says and smiles slightly.

"Please muffin!" Komaeda says, smiling through the tears, "I love you!"

"Komaeda needs you man!"

"I promise to watch any Disney movie you choose -all of them if you really want!"

"Pulse is back," the doctor confirms. Komaeda freezes. _He's OK? Hinata's OK?_

"Ugh..." Komaeda hears a noise from Hinata and starts to cry.

"Don't try to speak, OK? You've been a coma for quite a while so you may feel mentally and physically tired," the doctor explains. Hinata makes another noise and manages to work up the strength to pull himself up slightly, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Well... I-I...m n-t... ou," Hinata tries to speak, eyes half open. Komaeda smiles to himself because he knows exactly what Hinata was trying to say. _Well, I'm not you._

"What was that Hinata?" the doctor asks.

"y... u-st... s-s...d no...t t-t... s-s... k." _You just said not to speak._

"I'm sorry I don't understand." the doctor shines a torch into Hinata's eyes.

"Fo-r..." Hinata trails off, he opens his eyes up completely, he's beautiful eyes, takes a deep and ragged breath then opens his mouth again... "get lost!" Komaeda is completely taken aback by the clearness and volume of Hinata's words. After processing what Hinata said Komaeda starts laughing and looks over to see Kazuichi is as well.

"Well..." the doctor stands up straight, "Seeing as you are fully aware of your surroundings and perfectly capable of speaking, you need to answer the following questions." Komaeda spotted Hinata rolling his eyes at the doctors sentence, "What's your name?"

"That's a 'tupid question," Hinata states and Komaeda smiles wider. _He's the same Hajime Hinata as he was when he went into his coma._

"Name," The doctor repeats, clearly agitated.

"Hajime Hinata."

"And what day is it today Hinata?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? You just said I've been in coma for gods sake," Hinata replies, sounding aggressive as usual. The doctor sighs and picks up a clip bored,

"Nurses you're dismissed," the doctor says and the nurses start filtering out the room, "I'll be back in a bit Hinata."

"Don't rush," Hinata says and pulls a fake smile. The doctor doesn't reply and walks out the room.

 

"Hajime..." Kazuichi says and walks around to the left side of Hinata's bed, "do -do you know who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are you twit, " Hinata pulls himself up into a sitting position and notices me standing at the bottom of his bed.

"Do-" Komaeda starts but is afraid to ask, "Do you remember me?" Hinata stares at Komaeda for a long moment before opening his mouth,

"I..." Hinata says looking at Kazuichi then back at Komaeda, "Should I know you?" Komaeda pales and so does Kazuichi.

"Hajime don't be stupid," Kazuichi says, laughing nervously, "that's Komaeda, your boyfriend, you love him." Hinata looks at Kazuichi and smiles.

"I know, I'm joking," Hinata laughs and looks back at Komaeda.

"Hajime!" Kazuichi says and goes to punch him then realises that he's injured enough as it is.

"I'm sorry," Hinata laughs. Komaeda's still standing very pale at the bottom of Hinata's bed when the tears start to fall and his knees buckle beneath him.

"Komaeda!" Kazuichi calls out and runs to Komaeda's side.

"Why would you do that to me?" Komaeda sobs hysterically, placing his face in his hands and resting it on his knees.

"I'm so sorry Nagito," Hinata says, "come here." Komaeda slowly rises and stands up shakily.

"Why?" Kazuichi asks aggressively. Komaeda moves around to the left side of Hinata's bed and perches on the side of it.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't think," Hinata says and cups Komaeda's face with his left hand, his own tears streaming down his face, "please forgive me," Hinata cries.

"I'm so gad your okay," Komaeda sobs and places a hand over Hinata's hand that's resting on his face.

"I'm okay." Hinata brings Komaeda's face closer to his.

"I'm gunna go get some coffee..." Kazuichi excuses himself form the room. Komaeda and Hinata laugh slightly and then draw their attention back to each other.

"I love you so much Hajime," Komaeda says, more tears building up and falling, "you have no idea what I've been through these past two weeks."

"I love you too, Nagito," Hinata whispers softly and brings his face closer to Komaeda's.

"Don't ever do something like that again," Komaeda says quickly and gently presses their lips together in a tender kiss. Komaeda moves his hand to Hinata's neck and turns the gentle kiss into something more rougher and needy. Hinata moans slightly and upon hearing this Komaeda shuffles closer and pushes a tongue into the others mouth. Slowly running his tongue along the roof of Hinata's mouth and gliding it over his tongue. Komaeda has waited so long for this moment and the thought of this moment never happening again drove Komaeda insane. Komaeda pulls away and kisses Hinata's neck softly and occasionally sucking at his skin.

"I love you so, so, so much," Hinata mutters, resting the side of his head against Komaeda's and twirling strands of Komaeda's white hair around his fingers. Komaeda moves away from Hinata's neck, rubbing the skin of his face against Hinata's as he reconnects their lips in a firm peck.

"I love you too, _so_ much," Komaeda whispers after pulling away and resting his gaze on Hinata's eyes.

"I'm never going to make you feel alone again, because I love you and I am going to spend the rest of my life proving just how much I do," Hinata says with loving but serious eyes.

"And I will never make you feel alone either, and I too, will spend the rest of my life loving you and giving you the best that life can give," Komaeda says with the same expression.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading : )


	15. Chapter 15

_Promise..._

_I promise..._

_Breaking a promise is like tearing away a part of someone's heart that allows them to trust._

_Remember that next time you break a promise Pekoyama._

_You promised we wouldn't get caught._

_But we did._

_You ripped out the part of me that trusts._

_So I'm going to rip away a part of you._

_That's my promise._

_\- Kuzuryuu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shall I make a squeal?


	16. Chapter 16

If you enjoyed this please read 'Detectives: Rip Your Heart Out'.


End file.
